<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wisdom Teeth by LittlePanduh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747279">Wisdom Teeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePanduh/pseuds/LittlePanduh'>LittlePanduh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Letters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Quarantine, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Drama, Mention of Prescription Drugs, bestfriends!lipseul, dieting, haseul technically doesnt show up until chapter 5, pain and comfort, simp!kimlip, tsundere!kimlip, whipped!jinsol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePanduh/pseuds/LittlePanduh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinsol takes care of Jungeun after she gets four of her wisdom teeth extracted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Letters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>howdy doo~</p><p>as you may or may not know i got my wisdom teeth yanked out about a month ago and it was an emotional adventure. idk if it was the drugs, but i was feeling super fluffy. i couldn't really be affectionate to my mom (who was taking care of me) so i let out all that energy in this fic. fluff isn't my thing but i wanted to challenge myself. hope you like it tho [:</p><p>Disclaimer: This is a <b>romanticized</b> depiction of post-operational aftercare. Everyone has a different experience in regards to pain, recovery, etc. As per usual, when writing RPF, I don't own any of the people mentioned in the fic. </p><p>
  <strong>CW: Mention of prescribed painkillers. </strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I really don’t want to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think anyone wants to get their wisdom teeth pulled out.” Jinsol chuckles. She turns into the parking lot. Jungeun grips on her knees a little tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I get a bad reaction to the anesthesia?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol turns into a parking space near the clinic. “Babe. You’re going to be fine. Remember that time you ate Gowon’s burnt chicken nuggets and half-cooked pasta? I think it’s going to be much better than that.” She grabs onto the hand sitting on Jungeun’s knee and squeezes it reassuringly. “And think about the relief you’re going to get once you get those removed! It’s been bothering you since you were in high school. Remember how both your dentist and your doctor said it would reduce all of that jaw and neck pain?”</p><p> </p><p>The younger one pouts. “What if I do something stupid while on the laughing gas? Like what if I flirt with the dentist? I see a lot of videos of that. Look, I love you, but if I see a cute girl, I can still compliment her.”</p><p> </p><p>Her girlfriend playfully scoffs. “If you try to flirt with the dentist, just think of me and how angry I will be when I take care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun sighs. She does believe that thinking of Jinsol will keep her grounded. Jinsol is the first person she’s going to see besides the staff. Jinsol said she was going to make her soup. Jinsol was going to take care of her. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol. Jinsol. Jinsol.</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p>“Jinsol, what if I say something gay?”</p><p> </p><p>The older woman deadpans. </p><p> </p><p>“Jungeun, <em>we are gay</em>.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When she enters the office, Jinsol is pleasantly surprised to see an ice pack wrapped around Jungeun’s head. </p><p> </p><p>“Jernthol~” It was a weak cry, probably due to exhaustion and so she won’t overexert herself.</p><p> </p><p>“How was she, doc?” Jinsol puts her hand on Jungeun’s head. Jungeun happily nuzzles into her. The older one is taken aback by the affection, but tries not to make a big deal out of it if it wasn’t an issue.</p><p> </p><p>“She was great. Honestly, really easy extractions.” The oral surgeon continues putting away her instruments. “I wish all my patients were this easy.” She then looks up to the two girlfriends. “Jungeun is on oxygen so we can get all the laughing gas out of her. She’ll be fine, but she might be loopy for a few more hours. My assistant will come in and give you guys postoperative instructions and aftercare guidelines.” She then stands up and bows at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Dr. Park.” Jinsol bows back at her. Jungeun cutely waves at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thass muh gurlrren,” Jungeun mumbles out while she points at Jinsol. (That’s my girlfriend.)</p><p> </p><p>The oral surgeon and Jinsol exchange looks.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmhmm! Yes, Jungeun!” Dr. Park just nods.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol scrunches her eyebrows. “What did she say,” she mouths? </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Park just shrugs, already used to this kind of behavior. “Let us know if she has any pain or excessive bleeding. We’ll help her as much as we can.” Jungeun’s oral surgeon leaves after a final bow.</p><p> </p><p>A short man walks in as Dr. Park exits the room, sparing no time. “Hi, Ms. Kim. Are you feeling alright?” Jungeun gives him a thumbs up. “That’s good.” He turns to Jinsol. “And are you her guardian?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. My name is Jung Jinsol.” Jinsol replies with a smile. The concept of being Jungeun’s “guardian” made her heart flutter a little bit. They’ve been dating for seven years now and started living together about two years ago. Jungeun is such a tsundere and doesn’t really do cute couple-y things like pet names, which is why Jinsol is a little giddy. </p><p> </p><p>The assistant gives her two pieces of paper. “Thank you, Jinsol-<em>ssi</em>. My name is Mingyu. I assisted Dr. Park with Jungeun’s wisdom teeth extraction. Jungeun has four prescriptions.” He begins pointing to the list with all her medications. “This one is a regular pain med. This one is mixed with some codeine in case it hits her really hard. She has to take them once every 6 hours, but if she’s feeling pain or discomfort in between, feel free to take some over-the-counter meds.</p><p> </p><p>“This one is her antibiotic. She should take three a day, after every meal. She needs to finish this no matter what. Even if she accidentally missed a pill, she needs to finish it.” He then holds up the other paper. “This is a mouthwash she needs to start using on the fourth day.” Mingyu explains what mixture Jungeun needs to use and how to properly rinse her mouth since she’s not allowed to gargle or suck anything.</p><p> </p><p>It was honestly <span class="u">a lot</span> to take in. Jinsol had gotten her wisdom teeth extracted during her first year in college, but she doesn’t remember taking all these medications or having a mouthwash procedure. She understands why Jungeun was worried about post-operation procedures, but she already vowed that she would do her best to take care of her. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu continues talking about what food she can eat and how she should sleep. Apparently their office gives away a nice package of things she’ll need like gauze, black tea for bleeding, and an extra ice pack. Mingyu explains how and when to use each thing. “If you have any questions, we prepared an itinerary of things to expect for a week. You can check it out here. Any questions?” </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol sighs in relief. “Thanks, Mingyu-<em>ssi</em>.” She bows at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Feel free to leave when Jungeun is ready. Good luck.” He then heads out.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol looks down at her girlfriend, only noticing that her eyes were closed and she had a goofy, little grin on her swollen face. The ice pack around her head made her much more adorable. “Jungie, did you fall asleep?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun shakes her head a little excessively. Jinsol can’t hold back a chuckle this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to go home?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun lets out a giggle. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Can you wait in the car? I’m going to pick up your medicine.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun flashes an “okay” sign with her hands. Jinsol leaves the key in the ignition so Jungeun could listen to the radio and have some air conditioning. She trusts no one will hack her car and Jungeun would be smart enough to fight someone off with the pepper spray in the cupholder.</p><p> </p><p>She comes back to find her girlfriend swaying in tiny circles, listening to some trot music. This so-called “adult” looks like a baby who was trying her best to balance her heavy head.</p><p> </p><p>“Jernthol~” Jungeun smiles with her eyes when she sees her girlfriend. There was a trail of bloody drool on the edge of her lips. As gross as it was, the sight was kinda adorable. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol doesn’t know if she can handle the rest of the week.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After being fed, Jungeun takes her medications and takes a nap.</p><p> </p><p>This was only the calm before the storm. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>It’s already dinner time and Jungeun had to take her second round of medication. Jinsol brings in a tray of yogurt and soup, alongside her medication. She sits in front of Jungeun who is on their bed.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling, Jungie?”</p><p> </p><p>The younger one did not provide a response. She just stared at Jinsol. </p><p> </p><p>“I made some soup for you. It’s just beef bone soup. I know it’s bland, but we’ll build up to some more flavor tomorrow. I don’t want your gums to be irritated.” She sets the tray down in front of Jungeun. </p><p> </p><p>The patient just stared at the sad broth in front of her. Her cheeks were still swollen.</p><p> </p><p>The laughing gas <em>definitely</em> wore off. There was a numbing pain throughout the lower half of her face. </p><p> </p><p>When Jungeun didn’t move, Jinsol became concerned. “Do you want me to feed you?”</p><p> </p><p>The thought of Jinsol feeding her was endearing, but she didn’t really have an appetite to eat and it would bring down her spirits if she had to make Jinsol wait for her to take another bite, not knowing which one would be her last. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun reaches out and pulls on Jinsol’s sleeve. Jinsol waited for Jungeun to say anything. When Jungeun opened her arms, Jinsol stood up and walked a little closer. She engulfed her in a hug. Jungeun just took a deep breath and nuzzled into Jinsol’s abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol brushed her hand through Jungeun’s hair. She understood the pain the poor woman was going through. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun was definitely having it rough, but Jinsol promised to be with her every step of the way (or as much as possible anyway). </p><p> </p><p>She massages Jungeun’s scalp, gently scratching up and down in a squeezing motion. </p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s hard,” Jinsol cooes, “but you need to eat. You just went through a grueling operation and you need some food in your system so you can take your medication.”</p><p> </p><p>After a few deep breaths of contemplation, Jungeun loosens her grip on Jinsol. Her head still leans on Jinsol’s stomach, but she manages to take her first spoonful.</p><p> </p><p>It was difficult making sure the soup wouldn’t touch her wounds (it probably did though) and it was unusual being conscious about making sure not to suck the soup from the spoon.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like forever (in reality, it was 23 minutes, which is indeed pretty long), Jungeun managed to eat most of her dinner. She gave up because the struggle was mentally draining, but it was sufficient enough. Jinsol left to prepare her medication. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun was amazed, yet disappointed at how much effort was required to eat a bowl of soup. </p><p> </p><p>Taking the medication was a little easier. At least water was allowed to get on the wounds. </p><p> </p><p>Was this how the rest of the week was going to be? Struggling to eat food that didn’t fill her stomach? Worrying about infection?</p><p> </p><p>When she was done, Jinsol gave her a kiss on the forehead. “I’m going to get you your ice pack, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun doesn’t want her to leave, but she realizes that she didn’t even allow Jinsol to eat the entire time. She wants to tell her to eat, but she physically cannot. </p><p> </p><p>In less than a minute, Jinsol is back. The ice pack automatically soothes her. Jinsol kisses her cheeks this time. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe, just maybe, Jungeun was going to get through the rest of the week.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tbh this is kinda a slow beginning. just some cute introductory stuff. i promise it'll pick up around the third day if you're not convinced by the next chapter. this fic is complete and i do plan on posting twice a week. </p><p>let me know what you think &lt;3</p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/littlepanduh"> @littlepanduh </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jungeun decides to mess with Jinsol. </p><p>Some things are a little too serious to joke about.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[UPDATE AFTER COMPLETION OF FIC]: There is an extended version of this chapter that you may opt to read instead. It's honestly... really stupid in my opinion, but it's probably 10x cuter, so if you're looking for fluff, read <a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1dgYz78fkYWMgGjHouSqXF1SnW65Uy-UqrXkqcnFc6dw/edit">this version </a>instead. </p><p>howdy doo~ back for an update.</p><p>I had a long explanation about this on AFF so I'll try to keep it short here. This story's original intention was to talk about my experience and maybe laugh and cringe about it. Part of my experiences deals with eating because that was a struggle I had during recovery. This and a few other chapters talk about or mention food. If you are sensitive to this topic, please read it with caution or skip it. I promise you, you won't miss out. [: </p><p>Also, sorry this chapter isn't as cute. :\ Things are little more serious, but I guess it's kinda inevitable since I'm writing about pain. ^^'</p><p>Enjoy</p><p>
  <strong>CW: mention of food, eating, dieting alongside pain. Please read with caution. </strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The pain and swelling are still present, but it’s a little more bearable.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol attempts to set up some sort of schedule for Jungeun to take her medication. She fumbles a little, thinking that Jungeun would survive if she didn’t take her pain medication for another hour. However, the sounds of Jungeun whining from the bedroom teach her to never do it. </p><p> </p><p>Usually, when Jungeun is sick or injured, she’s okay with the fact that she has to sustain herself with some sort of diet—in this case, a liquid diet. She tolerates only eating bland food and drinking water. It's not like she's desperate to eat the food she usually is because her brain is too busy responding to pain receptors rather than seeking serotonin.  </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it’s because her nerve-endings are still healing from the surgery or because being under Jinsol’s care made her feel more than adequate, but Jungeun was already eager to get back to her normal life, meaning she was craving all kinds of food. </p><p> </p><p>The two were eating lunch together, as usual. Jinsol prepared Jungeun some porridge while she ate some leftover <em>samgyetang </em>with <em>japchae</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun was already struggling with her meal, being conscious about not sucking, per her doctor’s orders, and not getting any oats in or on her gums. Considering her sore and swollen jaw, she couldn’t imagine gnawing on a drumstick or constantly chewing on vegetables.</p><p> </p><p>Still, she couldn’t fight the urge. The smell of the chicken was too much for her, even though it wasn’t even her favorite food. </p><p> </p><p>“I want that,” she grumbles like a child. It still hurt to talk so she tried to keep her end of the conversations to a minimum.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol is midbite into her chicken leg when she looks up to see Jungeun pouting and pointing at her food with a fully extended arm. </p><p> </p><p>She huffs out some air, thinking about how <em>adorable </em>Jungeun looked, swollen face and all. As she chewed, she covered her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make some for you when you get better. It’ll taste better because it’ll be fresh.” Jinsol gives her a sympathetic look. </p><p> </p><p>Part of Jungeun feels guilty for acting so childish.</p><p> </p><p>She’s not going to deny that she likes the attention though.</p><p> </p><p>“I want that,” the brunette points at the noodles. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol looked down at the side dish. Jungeun is highly entertained at her girlfriend who is currently temporizing. </p><p> </p><p>“How about I make you some ramen in a few days? I think it’s soft enough for you to chew. Your gums will be better by then.” She grabs onto the hand that Jungeun is pointing with. Jungeun naturally interlocks their fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun’s not going to deny that Jinsol’s thoughtfulness makes her heart flutter. If only her cheeks weren’t swollen, she’d have the widest grin on her face. </p><p> </p><p>She tightens her grip on Jinsol’s hand and offers a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol softens at the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the end though.</p><p> </p><p>With her other hand, Jungeun points at the glass in front of Jinsol. “I want that.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol finally catches on and rolls her eyes. She pulls her hand away from Jungeun’s and crosses her arms. “You have your own water in front of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Her patient just gives her a mischievous grin.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The two are sitting in their office. Jungeun isn’t working, but she refuses to be sitting in bed all day. Instead, she’s watching makeup tutorials. (Even though makeup is pretty useless during the pandemic, it was still something she enjoyed.)</p><p> </p><p>She’s slightly distracted at the sound of Jinsol groaning. After pausing the video, she investigates the sound. </p><p> </p><p>Behind her, Jinsol is performing some lunges. When she stands up straight, she does some back stretches. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun still thinks it’s funny: a financer for an entertainment company wearing a crop top and joggers while working. Jinsol has integrated her comfortable streetwear into her work attire. It’s something she’d definitely wear to the dance studio—perks of working from home.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol starts stretching her upper back, causing her shirt to hike up and reveal a little bit of skin.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun smirks at the trouble she’s about to cause. “Jindori~”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol gracefully turns with a smile. “Yes, Jungie?” </p><p> </p><p>With somewhat excessive gestures, Jungeun beckons Jinsol over to her side of the office. Jinsol cocks an eyebrow, but saunters towards her girlfriend. </p><p> </p><p>She is two steps away from Jungeun when the younger one starts talking. “I want that.”</p><p> </p><p>The financer scrunches her eyebrows as she gets closer. Jungeun can’t smile properly yet, but Jinsol can sense those mischievous eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Want what?” She turns to her desk, but nothing catches her eyes. Just a notepad, some pencils, and some rice crackers. Did Jungeun want a snack? She checks the time. Jungeun isn’t due for her next medication for a few hours. Maybe she’s getting hungry. “Do you want anything to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun shakes her head. “Want,” she repeats the word like a child. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol doesn’t know if she’s losing her mind or something. She really couldn’t comprehend what the heck Jungeun was saying. </p><p> </p><p>Looking over her shoulder, she notices the video Jungeun was watching. The beauty guru on the screen was showcasing a BB cream Jinsol doesn’t recognize. The brand isn’t something she’s heard of, so she thinks it’s something she might have to import from New Zealand or something. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, if you want it, you can try to buy it. I can’t guarantee it’ll be easy to ship.” Jinsol looks back to her girlfriend, only to see her shaking her head. She scrunches her eyebrows, slightly getting frustrated. </p><p> </p><p>“That.” Jungeun points directly at her. “I want that.”</p><p> </p><p>It takes a while for Jinsol to recognize that Jungeun was flirting with her. She rolls her eyes and smiles before going back to her desk. </p><p> </p><p>Trying to refocus herself to work, Jinsol doesn’t realize that Jungeun was three steps behind her. Before she can sit down, Jungeun pulls her chair away and hugs her from behind. </p><p> </p><p>As much as she wanted to get back to work, Jinsol couldn’t help but melt into Jungeun’s embrace. She grabs her arms and they sway a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you,” Jungeun says tenderly. “Do you want me?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol blows out air, pretending that innocent question didn’t just make her guts squirm. She’s glad Jungeun is behind her because she would probably tease Jinsol about her rosy cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do.” Jinsol rubs circles on Jungeun’s forearms with her thumbs. “Always.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jungeun was in bed. The day was about to end, but she had one more medication to take. Jinsol was in the bathroom cleaning up.</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of pop music blare from her phone. She’s watching intently at formations, combos, and visual techniques. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol emerges from the bathroom. She dons pink pajamas with pineapples on it. Jungeun absolutely abhors that sleepwear, but realizes that it’s been a while since they did laundry and they might not be able to do it anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun taps on another dance video. This one is a choreography to Red Velvet’s “Light Me Up”. Their friend, Sua, taught it at BDZ Academy. Jungeun and Jinsol actually frequented that dance studio up until the recent pandemic. Recently, they only attend class when Jinsol’s previous classmate teaches. </p><p> </p><p>Now, neither of them can’t go until Jungeun’s gums recover. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol curls up next to Jungeun and looks at the screen. “Is that the new choreo for this week? Who’s teaching it? Dami or Yoohyeon?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun tilts her phone so Jinsol can get a better view. “Sua.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol raises her eyebrows at a certain body roll. “She is definitely really good at those hard-hitting, yet sensual dances.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger one accidentally huffs. Jinsol eyes her, wondering if it was wrong of her to say that. Usually, Jungeun would agree, but maybe she could be feeling sensitive.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol opens her mouth to apologize. She doesn’t know what for, but she’s ready to say the words.</p><p> </p><p>“I want that.” She stares at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol looks back at Jungeun’s phone. This time Yoohyeon and Minkyung, more of Jinsol’s friends, joined in for a unit performance. She wonders what Jungeun meant. Her girlfriend was a spectacular dancer and had her own style. Jungeun was also good at hard-hitting and sensual choreography, but she was very versatile in all forms of urban dance. Regardless, she never took dance that seriously; she just looked at it as a hobby that she and Jinsol could share. Why was she so serious and upset about it?</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol is about to comfort her when she notices Jungeun’s posture. Jungeun was tapping her fingers to the beat. Her feet subtly followed the footwork. Even her arms softly copied waves.</p><p> </p><p>It hit Jinsol.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun didn’t want Sua's style or techniques or the cheers from her audience.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun wanted to dance. She wanted to perform. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol empathizes with her girlfriend. It was already hard enough to be away from the studio due to the virus. Now, she couldn’t even do the Running Man without worrying about her gums bleeding. The doctor said it could take up to three weeks before she could dance again. </p><p> </p><p>Dance wasn’t just a hobby they shared. It was something Jungeun was passionate about in college. It was a distraction from midterms and essays. It was a form of self-expression. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun was stressed out because of her recovery. Her one source of stress relief was taken away from her. She wanted it back. </p><p> </p><p>She sits up and presses a light kiss to Jungeun’s temple. “You will soon, sweetie. This’ll be over before you know it.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><i>Samgyetang</i> is ginseng and chicken soup. <i>Japchae</i> is a side dish that has chopped vegetables and glass noodles. They're kinda Jungeun-friendly, but not yet. (btw these are really short explanations, feel free to google them if you are interested about it)</p><p>Also, this chapter originally had like a thousand more words, but there were random cameos from Red Velvet and IOI and Dreamcatcher's dogs LOL. Jungeun was also kinda out-of-character (idk if I lost my fluff tolerance, but she was just... annoying to me ^^'). I might post them later as an extra chapter or something. idk. if you're my Twitter follower, let me know what you think (or if you just want more Lipsoul banter, let me know).</p><p>[once again, if you made it this far and want to see how different the extended version is, please check it out <a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1dgYz78fkYWMgGjHouSqXF1SnW65Uy-UqrXkqcnFc6dw/edit">here</a>!]</p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/littlepanduh"> @littlepanduh </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3/Morning of Day 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jungeun feels the worst pain and Jinsol is there for her. </p><p>Someone is there for Jinsol, too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Howdy doo~</p><p>Here's another update for y'all. It's not as cute as the last first two chapters. Sorry :\ I promise you'll get that later~</p><p>When I was writing this, I was worried this contained some angst, but I realize that it's just a bunch of hurt/pain-comfort. I'm kinda iffy when it comes to describing pain, especially the kinda that I've felt. Like I'm sharing you this pain that I've experienced, but when I'm reading it after a month, it kinda seems like nothing? Read at your own risk. If you're uncomfortable with that, I'd advise asking someone who may have read it.</p><p>
  <strong>CW: pain</strong></p><p>It is only included in one section (the beginning). If you would like to skip it. Please use the Find function (Control+F) and search '**' 
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Things were happening very accordingly. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun had to take her pain medication at 8AM, 4PM, and 12AM. She had to take her antibiotics at 10AM, 4PM, and 10PM. </p><p> </p><p>She had yogurt for breakfast, porridge for lunch, and soup for dinner. </p><p> </p><p>Despite feeling very sore and tired, Jungeun managed to stay on schedule with the assistance of her girlfriend. Even though Jinsol was busy working from home, she remembered to bring Jungeun an ice pack and lip balm or remind her to drink water.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Jungeun felt bad that Jinsol was essentially mothering her, but she’s grateful that she doesn’t have to make food for herself and she has someone who will deal with her cranky self at midnight. Jinsol was so patient, even when Jungeun had lost patience with herself. </p><p> </p><p>Day 3 was very similar to Day 2. Jungeun would whine about things she wants to eat and do and Jinsol would just playfully reply to her. </p><p> </p><p>“I want that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Things were pretty much the same...</p><p>...except for one intense event.</p><p> </p><p>“Jungie. You should go to sleep soon. You need as much rest as you can get.” Jinsol sleepily climbs into their shared bed after cleaning up.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun just hums. She wants to complain about how much she’s been sleeping for the past two days, but decides against it since she’ll eventually fall asleep in Jinsol’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>The younger one waited for her body clock to kick in, but she belatedly realized that too many things were abnormal to her in order for her to sleep comfortably. </p><p> </p><p>First of all, she had taken way too many naps throughout the day, so she had an unusual amount of energy, even if it was a little. </p><p> </p><p>Second of all, poor Jinsol must’ve been <em>beyond </em>exhausted because she wasn’t laying in her regular position next to Jungeun. Usually, Jinsol would be spooning Jungeun, but ever since Jungeun’s surgery, Jinsol compromises by putting an arm around Jungeun’s waist or tangling their limbs together while Jungeun obediently lays on her back. Tonight, Jinsol laid flat on her stomach, arms underneath her pillow, and head facing away from Jungeun.</p><p> </p><p>Lastly, her best friend was proactively texting her. Jiwoo was studying and working in the United States. At first, Jiwoo was just checking up on her, but since Jungeun missed talking to people and Jiwoo is a rather talkative person, they ended up catching up on each others’ lives. Apparently, Jiwoo had a hard time teleworking so a “rather cute”  IT person ended up physically coming to her apartment and the two just clicked. Jiwoo was sad that their meeting ended, but the IT girl sent a follow-up email and that’s when Jiwoo mustered up the courage to ask her out on a virtual date. Unconventional, but what can you do in the middle of the pandemic? And as long as Jiwoo is happy? </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until she heard Jinsol’s snores (meaning she’s <em>deep</em> into her REM cycle), that Jungeun realized it’s 3AM. She rarely stays up this late. As much as she wanted to keep talking to Jiwoo, the drowsiness was finally kicking in. She bids Jiwoo farewell and plans to have a follow-up conversation another day.  </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun places her phone on the nightstand next to her. She stares at the ceiling and places a hand on her own stomach. Jinsol’s constant and light snores actually soothe her.</p><p> </p><p>However, when she closes her eyes, she’s thinking of Jiwoo. She’s thinking about Zoom dates and about how she and Jinsol did long distance for a few months. She wonders about the food Jiwoo talks about and all the hiking she’s been doing. <em> “It’s so green here, Jungie!” </em> She hopes things end up well with Jiwoo and this new girl. Maybe when things get better, she and Jinsol can visit them in the U.S.</p><p> </p><p>Her head hurts. </p><p> </p><p>She tells herself she should really go to sleep. That’ll make the headache go away.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking it’ll soothe some pain, she rubs her eyes and focuses on Jinsol’s snoring.  </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun does a breathing exercise. Breathe in for 8 counts, hold for 8 counts, breathe out for 8 counts, hold for 8 counts. Repeat. </p><p> </p><p>She was definitely calm, but the dull ache in her head wasn’t going away. </p><p> </p><p>As a matter of fact, it seems like it traveled. With every breathing exercise she performed, it went further down: her face, her neck, her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, it’s hard to breathe. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a sharp pain in her stomach. At first, she ignores it and tries to let itself wash away, but when she takes another breath, another surge of pain shoots through her core. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun immediately sits up and clutches her stomach. She no longer feels sharp pains, rather a swelling sensation. She doesn’t exactly know what’s going on and it’s honestly <em>freaking </em>her out.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol frantically wakes up to shallow breathing. “Jungie?” Her hand is on her girlfriend’s back. “Babe, what’s wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>Knowing that Jinsol was awake, Jungeun didn't feel the need to suppress her winces in pain. She feels bad about waking Jinsol up, but her chest hurts thinking about it and all she wants is for all the pain to go away. </p><p> </p><p>“Baby, breath.” Jinsol starts doing breathing exercises with her, similar to the ones she was performing earlier. </p><p> </p><p>The pain didn’t really subside, but she did feel more at ease being next to Jinsol. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun’s breathing evened out, but she was still tense and groaning in pain. Her stomach felt like a loose electrical wire and her head might be another end. </p><p> </p><p>“Jungie, where does it hurt? Do I need to call an ambulance?” As calm as she appeared to be, Jinsol was also internally distressed. She never experienced anything like this when she was recovering from wisdom teeth surgery. She hasn’t experienced anything like this at all. </p><p> </p><p>The only things keeping Jungeun at bay are the soothing circles Jinsol is rubbing on her back.</p><p> </p><p>After a few breaths, she manages to muster out an answer. “Sto...mache.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol goes to her side of the bed and grabs the trash can under her nightstand and places it near Jungeun. Jungeun didn’t feel nauseous, but appreciated the gesture. </p><p> </p><p>“Do I need to call 119,” she calmly asks?</p><p> </p><p>It takes another few breaths. Jungeun still focuses on the circles. She shakes her head. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol just stares at her and nods. The untranslatable whimpering makes her more anxious.  </p><p> </p><p>“Head...hurts…too,” Jungeun choppily explains. Her jaw is tired because she’s been clenching it. She knows she shouldn’t be, but couldn’t help it. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol immediately places her other hand on Jungeun’s forehead. It wasn’t abnormally warm.</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, Jinsol was at a loss. She desperately wanted to help her girlfriend, but didn’t know what to do. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun was having her own internal conflict. She still felt bad for waking her tired girlfriend up, but the pain was so severe. For a second, she wonders if her appendix burst, but she remembers hearing how pain transfers if that were to occur and she wasn’t feeling that. Painkillers are on her mind, but knows they’re not an option without food and she has no appetite and no desire to be away from Jinsol.  </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol pulls Jungeun in close. With her left hand, she continues to rub comforting circles on Jungeun’s back and holds Jungeun’s hand with her other. Jungeun lays her head on Jinsol’s chest while Jinsol gently leans her head on top of Jungeun’s, feeling body heat on her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Jungeun only hears Jinsol’s heartbeat. She only feels Jinsol’s breath on the crown of her head.</p><p> </p><p>**</p>
<hr/><p>**</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t know when it happens, but the pain eventually subsides and she lies back down to fall asleep. Jinsol tucks her in and lays on her side, watching Jungeun until her breaths even out.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol pulls out her phone and researches Jungeun’s sudden symptoms. A part of her wants to call an ambulance and send Jungeun to the ER, but considering how serious the current pandemic is and how all right Jungeun is now, she thinks they might be okay. Jungeun didn’t have a fever or cold sweats. She was just experiencing spontaneous pain?</p><p> </p><p>Naver didn’t help at all. She came across multiple potential causes—dry sockets, appendicitis, food poisoning—but couldn’t pinpoint anything. When she comes across things like cancer, she immediately logs out. </p><p> </p><p>After her unsuccessful research session, she checks her phone to see the time. She has to be up in two and a half hours to prepare Jungeun’s breakfast and medication. She wonders if it’s worth going to sleep at this point. Maybe she should watch over Jungeun in case something else happens. At this rate, she can probably start work a little earlier, too.  </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol glances back at Jungeun. Her chest and stomach rose and fell as calmly as the low tides. The younger woman no longer has a contorted face and instead, gives off a serene vibe. That at least gave her a surficial sense of security. </p><p> </p><p>Internally, she admits that it’s been hectic the past few days, but reminds herself that Jungeun is having it way worse than her. Nonetheless, she knows Jungeun would do the same for her if things were the other way around. Jinsol grabs the hand that laid on Jungeun’s stomach. </p><p> </p><p>It was all for her and she wouldn’t have it any other way. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It’s 5AM. Fatigue is hitting Jinsol, but fear keeps her awake. She sits with her knees pressed to her chest, her head against the headboard.</p><p> </p><p>At first, she just tried to play games on her phone, but after some time, her cognitive skills weren’t up to par and she would always lose at the same spot. Every once in a while, she would check on Jungeun, but her patient was sleeping rather soundly.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol debates clicking the call button on her current screen. She’s worried about waking up that person.</p><p> </p><p>The older woman feels the need to talk to someone though. This need has been growing for the past hour. The silence in the room is too loud for her. The thoughts in her head were becoming too much and she knew that talking to this person would comfort her. </p><p> </p><p>She checks on Jungeun one last time. Jinsol’s 90% confident that the two had experienced the worst of it and Jungeun will be alright for the next 30 minutes or so.</p><p> </p><p>As quietly as possible, Jinsol slips out of bed. She grabs a jacket and exits their room. She keeps walking through their apartment until she’s at the balcony. Paranoia hits her one more time, but recognizes that Jungeun would at least scream for her if something happened to her. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol prays that’s not the case while she hits the call button. </p><p> </p><p>She brings the phone to her ear. It rings two times before someone picks up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Jinsollie?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The owner of the name nearly chokes. It was so relieving to hear that person’s voice. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Jung Jinsol? Are you there?” </em> The voice sounded gravelly, as if that person just woke up. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol wants to apologize to the person. She wants to let out all her feelings. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Mom,” she cries out. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh. Jinsollie~ Why are you calling so early in the morning? Is everything alright?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tears are brimming in her eyes. She’s feeling comforted just hearing her mother’s voice of concern. It feels like forever since they’ve last contacted each other. They haven’t been able to physically see each other in order to follow social distancing orders and in consideration of each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom,” She crouches on the ground and stressfully runs a hand through her hair. “I’m sorry—.” She chokes up.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Honey, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen to Jungeun?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol takes a deep breath and clears her throat. She needs to be strong. “I’m sorry for calling you so early. Thank you for answering.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Jung Jinsol. I am your mother. I will answer your call if I’m on Mars. Cut to the chase. What happened?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she smiles. Before she continues, she takes another deep breath. “Jungie, got her wisdom teeth extracted on Monday.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol’s mom immediately interrupts. <em> “Oh, my. That poor child! How is she?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Jinsol deliberates her storytelling origin. “She got all four teeth taken out.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, my—! She must’ve been in pain! Is she doing okay? Did something happen to her? Is that why you’re calling?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol sighs. “She was doing okay. We’ve been doing a good job keeping track of her medication. I’ve been cooking her porridge, just like you did when I got my wisdom teeth pulled.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That sounds good. It sounds like you have things under control. What about soup? You can make some seaweed soup or potato soup?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol nervously laughs. “I don’t know how to cook either of those things. I searched them up on Naver, but the ingredients and instructions seem really different from what you do.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Aish. Jindori, you need to come home and I will teach you. Bring a notebook or something. You should be able to make something as simple as this, even if Jungeunie isn’t recovering. They’re good during the winter or when either of you are sick.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, mom. I’ll come over soon. Maybe when Jungeun gets better?”</p><p> </p><p>Her mom chuckles. <em> “Whatever works with you. You’re very welcome here. Anyways, is Jungeun eating well?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“I guess so. She’s been complaining about a lack of diversity, but it’ll pass over soon.” She bites her lip. “I just feel kinda bad. She wants to go to work and go dance again, but we both know they’re all bad ideas. I hate saying no to her over simple things.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I know it’s stressful, but you’re doing the right thing.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, she remembers what happened hours ago. She grasps for words. “Last night, something happened. It was so scary.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Did she have a dry socket?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol grasps her jacket a little tighter. She remembers all the research she did, only to not find an answer. It was frustrating. </p><p> </p><p>“To be honest, <em> I don’t know </em>what happened. I just woke up and she was curled up. She said her stomach and head hurt. I checked if she had a fever, but she was fine. I gave her the trash can in case she wanted to throw up, but she didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I didn’t know what to do, Mom</em>. I was so scared for her.” Jinsol felt a droplet on her hand and that’s when she realized she was crying. She tried to wipe away her tears. “She was crying out in pain and—,” she pinches the bridge of her nose, recalling what happened mere hours ago, “I didn’t know what to do.” She beats herself up for those words. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> I still don’t know what to do</em>. Should I have brought her to the hospital? I mean she doesn’t really show any other symptoms of appendicitis, but all the websites say they don’t show symptoms for a while and I want to help her as soon as I can, but I don’t want to take her to a hospital, especially if she doesn’t need it. What if either of us gets exposed to COVID patients? </p><p> </p><p>“Should I continue to watch her? Am I being paranoid?” Jinsol hated how she was rambling, but all of her worries seemed to be flowing out. She admits she feels a sense of relief. “I know I’ve gotten my wisdom teeth pulled, but I feel like Jungeun is going through it worse and I feel bad that I don’t know what to do about it.</p><p> </p><p>“When she was crying in pain, all I could do was hold her. My mind just froze. I feel so stupid and I’m tired of feeling stupid and useless and—.” Jinsol chokes on her last words. It was difficult for her to break down her walls, but she knew she could do so in front of her mother. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Jinsol, honey. Calm down. Breathe.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>At her mother's command, she took deep breaths. She hoped Jungeun couldn’t hear.</p><p> </p><p>When Jinsol controlled her breathing, her mom continued. <em> “You did the right thing, Jinsol. Whatever happened last night was something out of your control and you did your best.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Those words alone seemed to take a large weight off Jinsol’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>They didn’t clear her concerns though. “What should I do now? I have an idea, but I’m scared of doing this on my own. What if I mess up? I don’t want to put Jungeun’s life in danger. I don’t even know what happened to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mom lets out a chuckle. <em> “Aish, Jindori. You are always so dramatic.” </em> Jinsol huffs out some air. <em> “Is she okay, now?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Out of habit, Jinsol looks for Jungeun. She gazes in the direction of their bedroom even though she couldn’t see her. “I left the room to talk to you. She fell asleep. She was okay before I left though. She slept for a few hours since the incident.”</p><p> </p><p>She hears her mom hum. <em> “I think she’s going to be okay. Maybe she’s just experiencing a weird side effect of the medication. You can keep checking on her, but I don't it’s something you need to hover over. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Jungeun’s a strong and smart girl. I’m sure if it was something serious, she would’ve asked you to call an ambulance or drive you to a hospital.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol smiles at her mom complimenting her girlfriend. Jungeun, indeed, was strong and smart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “If you’re concerned, go call her dentist when the office opens. I’m sure they won’t mind a 5-minute call if it’s not an emergency.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The child nods her head, taking mental notes. “Will do, mom.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “And Jinsol,” </em> her mom calls out to her one last time. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, mom.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sometimes, you just need to be there for Jungeun. Knock on wood, but if she’s in an ambulance with her head split open or she’s expelling her guts out, you’re going to want to do something about it, but the most you can do is hold her tight and tell her things are going to be okay.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I know it’s not much, but sometimes, it’s everything. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Pain is much more tolerable when you share it when you’re with someone you trust. Jungeun trusts you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “As I said, you did the right thing. Don’t underestimate how much you mean to her.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sun was rising and maybe that was a sign that things are going to get better.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, mom.”</p><p> </p><p>"Love you, Jinsol."</p><p> </p><p>"Love you, too, mom."</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Even though Jinsol only had an hour until she had to prepare Jungeun’s breakfast and medication, she slipped into bed. Jungeun, awoken by the dip in the bed, but more than half asleep, naturally feels around for Jinsol. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol wraps an arm around Jungeun’s waist and hooks their legs together. Jungeun places a hand on top of Jinsol’s.</p><p> </p><p>After a few breaths, Jungeun unconsciously lets out a content sigh.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Per her mother’s advice, Jinsol calls the dentist and asks if Jungeun should see them. The doctor says that Jungeun’s incident is rather strange, but not uncommon. It might have occurred due to her change in diet and because “all the nerves are connected together” and pain managed to travel to her stomach. If the pain persists or worsens, she should see her actual doctor and not a dentist.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Jungeun did not experience that kind of pain again.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again. I just want to thank everyone for the support you have been giving this story. Like BRUH I HAVE FANART. In the 7 years that I've been writing (including AFF and tumblr), I've never received art, and let me tell you, I am so freaking honored. I swear, I'm trying not to let it get to my head, but like, I'm just so happy, especially with how sucky this quarantine has been. I'm still shocked by it. </p><p>Additionally, I love reading your comments~ I'm touched that you can relate to some things and that you tell me what's your favorite part/what sticks to you. All kinds of feedback are appreciated. &lt;3</p><p>In regards to last chapter, I might post the original extended version of it after this fic is complete. I think you'll see how annoying it was haha. </p><p>As always, stay safe and healthy everyone! To those starting school soon, good luck!</p><p>wanna be moots on Twitter? i talk about ggs a lot <a href="https://twitter.com/littlepanduh"> (@littlepanduh) </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jungeun eats bread and thinks about life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>howdy doo~</p><p>Hope everyone is doing okay! </p><p>This update took a little longer because there were a few things I had to change. I'll try to post the next update sooner, but I'm currently living with some very poor weather conditions so I've been focussing on...living ^^'. Hopefully, things won't get too bad though!</p><p>I just want to say that <b> cw// dieting, pain </b> and for this specific chapter, it is only included in one section (the beginning). If you would like to skip it. Please use the Find function (Control+F) and search '**' (two asterisks). This section with a content warning is really short and the section that you can read is sooooo much better anyways. This should be the last of my content warnings!</p><p>By the way, if you're reading this post-quarantine/post-lockdown/post-COVID-19, HOLY SHIT. Congrats on outliving that horrible virus and thanks for coming back to this fic to relive some dark days. Does this give you nostalgia?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is significantly better. The swelling and pain have reduced immensely. The episode from a few nights ago was nearly forgotten. Against Jinsol’s discretion, Jungeun actually started transitioning to going back to work. (She only worked for half the day and answered emails).</p><p> </p><p>It’s around 3 PM. She had lunch a few hours ago and she had to eat soon for her medication. </p><p> </p><p>The grumbling in her tummy convinces her to leave her desk and get a snack to eat. “I’m getting a snack, do you want anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol looks up from her screen and contemplates. “I think I’m good for now. Thanks, though.” She offers a smile before returning her focus to the email she was writing. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun exits their converted office and heads towards the kitchen. The fridge welcomes her with “Jungeun-friendly” food that Jinsol had stocked up for her prior to her surgery: apple sauce, pudding, Jell-O, avocados, and bananas. She pulls out a cup of yogurt and mindlessly looks for a spoon in one of the drawers.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning on the counter, Jungeun begins eating her yogurt. It only takes her about 2 minutes to finish her small cup. Her stomach is not satisfied and she doesn’t have anything else in mind to fulfill her 5-minute break. As she throws away the lid and washes the plastic container, her eyes latch onto a baked good that has been tempting her for the past few days. </p><p> </p><p>The night before her surgery, their dear friend and neighbor, Hyunjin, brought over some day-old sweet bread rolls. Hyunjin is a manager and PR specialist for a bakery and tends to bring them leftovers. The sweet rolls were Jungeun’s <em> favorite </em> and since it’s so popular, Hyunjin rarely gets to take it home for them. Jungeun ate about four rolls of bread the morning of her surgery. Jinsol ate some, too, but there were still about five pieces left. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can’t hurt too much. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s soft bread. Even if it’s a little stale, it’s still pretty soft. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How bad can it be? </em>
</p><p>    </p><p>Jungeun checks the door to their office, pretending to telepathically check if Jinsol would exit that room and catch her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s just bread. It’s soft, too. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She opens the paper bags and stealthily tears away a piece about the size of her thumb. After rolling it into a ball, she pops it into her mouth. It was definitely soft, but it was definitely starting to get old. Making sure to not use her molars, she bites with her incisors and canines. It was a lot of effort and soon enough her jaw started to hurt.</p><p> </p><p>It was a sharp pain. Not like last night, but it was definitely acute. It felt like a nail being hammered to the side of her head and spreading everywhere. Her jaw dropped and the bread fell out of her mouth as well. </p><p> </p><p>The pain was subsiding as she tried to relax, but was rather intense. Jungeun was taking deep breaths to calm herself down. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun stares at the tile underneath her fingers with anger. She wonders how long this is going to last. The pain. The hunger. Jinsol having to take care of her. </p><p> </p><p>Why can’t she eat bread without her skull splitting? It’s pathetic. </p><p> </p><p>She balls her hands into a fist.</p><p> </p><p>“Jungie? You okay?” The door creaks open.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun stands up straight. The pain forcibly dulled out. She put the bread ball into the sink. </p><p> </p><p>She splashed some water onto her face and took a few deep breaths. </p><p> </p><p>A part of her feels like everything that’s happening to her is dramatic and questions her pain tolerance. She wants to go back to her normal life.</p><p> </p><p>She’s surprised to feel a hand at the small of her back. The faucet also shuts off. <em> Oh, did I leave that on? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Are you okay? I heard some heavy breathing. Now, you’re staring at the faucet.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun contemplates how she should tell Jinsol what happened. It really sounds absurd how chewing on a piece of bread the size of a coin gave her so much pain. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the embarrassment. Maybe it was the frustration. Jungeun didn’t want to talk.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, she pulled Jinsol in for a tight hug. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol was beyond confused but reciprocated the embrace.</p><p> </p><p>A part of her eagerly waits for her girlfriend to talk, so she can help her feel better. However, she remembers what her mother said a few nights ago and reassures herself that Jungeun is going through a struggle that she can’t control, and just being there and being present means a lot to Jungeun.</p><p> </p><p>She caresses the back of Jungeun’s head and holds it against her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun takes a deep breath and immediately recognizes Jinsol’s body wash mixed with her own natural scent. She blushes and feels warm at the intimacy. It was slightly calming, but her mind was still running at 100 mph. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun was upset and she was upset because she was upset. </p><p> </p><p>She wants to tell Jinsol everything, but she’s also tired of being vulnerable and wants to set up some sort of defense, even if it’s a little one. </p><p> </p><p>So she just focuses on Jinsol’s pulse against her cheek and the smell of her. </p><p> </p><p>**</p><hr/><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Since it’s Friday, Jinsol is easily swayed to clock out earlier to watch movies with Jungeun. (Jinsol needs to take her mind off of things anyways.)</p><p> </p><p>Things are a little different. Instead of popcorn and chocolate, they’re both eating ice cream and sipping on smoothies (Well, Jungeun is eating the ice cream like soup). Usually, Jungeun is really talkative during movies, but because her jaw is a little sore, she keeps her commentary to a minimum. </p><p> </p><p>They just finished their second movie when Jungeun is about to ask Jinsol about her opinion of the movie.</p><p> </p><p>“Jin—,” she starts before she looks down. Jinsol was curled up and laying her head on her lap. Light snores started to occupy the room. </p><p> </p><p>Without moving too much, Jungeun reaches to the table in front of them to grab the remote. She shuts off the DVD player and TV. </p><p> </p><p>Darkness settles in. The only source of light in the room is the luminescence of the city peeping out of their curtains. Besides that, there’s a glow next to the TV that tells Jungeun it’s only 10:15 at night. Jungeun laughs at the irony of how their sleep schedules have completely switched. Jungeun used to be irritable right at 10 PM, but now, she doesn’t start feeling drowsy until midnight. Jinsol used to stay awake in bed until 2 AM, but now she passes out before 11 PM. Jungeun has been apologetic about this change since it happened after the surgery, but Jinsol shrugs it off, saying as long as she gets 8 hours of sleep, she’s content. </p><p> </p><p>Admittedly, Jungeun is a little tired, but she’s not irritated like she used to be at this time. She thinks it’s because it’s dark and quiet and Jinsol keeps her calm.</p><p> </p><p>Looking down at the woman in her lap, Jungeun marvels at her beauty. </p><p> </p><p>She tucks back some hair behind Jinsol’s ear. The motion is like second nature to her. </p><p> </p><p><em> Wow </em>. Never in her life did she think she’d get so used to brushing away Jinsol’s hair like that. </p><p> </p><p>It’s such a small act, yet it makes her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. The power she holds—only she can feel this way. </p><p> </p><p>Her fingers circle around Jinsol’s ears. They used to be adorned with multiple piercings, but ever since both of them started working from home, Jinsol has opted to let her ears rest for the most part. Jungeun traces over the antihelix, which holds a silver ring. She remembers when the two of them got matching piercings on their second anniversary. Jungeun chuckles thinking about how much Jinsol is such a sap for always wearing that piercing. (Deep down she admires that small symbol of commitment.)</p><p> </p><p>And hey, she can’t mentally egg Jinsol about that when it’s the only piercing she keeps on, too. </p><p> </p><p>Her thumbpads brush over Jinsol’s eyebrows, probably her favorite facial feature (after her lips). She loves how expressive they are—how they point up when she’s interested in something, how they scrunch together when she concentrates, how the left eyebrow twitches higher than the right one when she sings, how high they are raised when she sees her favorite food. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun traces over Jinsol’s lips, her absolute weakness. These lips are mostly a source of happiness or comfort, whether they produce words of encouragement, sing melodies of their favorite songs, or make her forget about her worries with soft kisses. She doesn’t know what she thinks is most adorable: Jinsol’s shy smile or that childish pout of hers. If her girlfriend’s smile isn’t giving her butterflies, her frowns and scoldings break her heart. When that happens, Jungeun gains a strong desire to drop everything and give Jinsol even a sliver of joy. Her success rate isn’t perfect. There are always going to be bad days and problems are not going to be solved immediately, but the promise of Jinsol’s laugh or hearing “I love you,” motivates her to keep trying. </p><p> </p><p>Continuing her adventure, Jungeun couldn’t help herself and trace down her cheekbone and along her jawline. A ray of light caresses the lower half of her face, highlighting arguably her most physically attractive features. Once upon a time, Jinsol’s cheeks were round and plump. Jungeun used to pinch them as a distraction while studying. As the years went by, the baby fat sadly went away. Jungeun likes to think this is how she gets to see Jinsol age and “grow” as an adult. (She doesn’t know what she’s going to do when the two of them start having wrinkles.)</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun smiles to herself thinking about… how much she loves Jinsol. </p><p> </p><p>She loves how she can touch her like this and how it means everything and nothing at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>She loves that she can hold her so intimately whether it’s 10:38 at night when she’s about to go to bed or it’s 6:15 in the morning and it’s the first thing she wakes up to. </p><p> </p><p>She loves thinking that Jinsol is her safe haven and that she found it early in her life. It’s been her safe haven and she hopes it continues being so. </p><p> </p><p>A loud noise throws Jungeun out of her trance. There’s honking and yelling and then something zooms away. </p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts travel somewhere else. It’s still absurd to Jungeun how quiet it’s been. Usually, on Friday nights, there’s a lot of traffic and people are going out, drunkenly singing their hearts out. Sometimes, it would be Jinsol and Jungeun making the noise. </p><p> </p><p>Now, it’s quiet, to the point that Jinsol is peacefully sleeping on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>Or was anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol stirs in her spot, probably due to the sound. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun places her wandering hand on Jinsol’s shoulder and gently rubs it. Jinsol simply repositions herself before drifting off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Things are quiet again. It’s melancholic.  </p><p> </p><p>With what’s going on in the world right now, everything seems apocalyptic. The surrounding community of her apartment complex has become a ghost town. </p><p> </p><p>This virus has been vicious. Although people are cautious and considerate, things still happen. One family in their complex has had to move out because of financial issues. Someone in the next complex has passed away due to the virus.   </p><p> </p><p>She waits for the days she can unapologetically and unintentionally leave this apartment, this city, this country. She wants to hug her friends and go dancing with them. She wants to try new food. She wants to go to the planetarium and the beach and the mountains.</p><p> </p><p>She wants the world to piece itself together. She wants everyone to be healthy and safe again. </p><p> </p><p>On the news, the world seems like it’s ending. There are racial injustices being fought. Natural disasters show no mercy. With everything being online, cybersecurity and bullying have been of concern. Jungeun doesn’t understand everything and it angers her.</p><p> </p><p>With what’s going on in the world right now, everything seems apocalyptic. Things are calm now, but you never know what’s going to happen tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun’s lucky she’s in her safe haven.    </p><p> </p><p>It’s unspoken words and hugs by the kitchen counter. It’s gentle touches after movies and ice cream. </p><p> </p><p>It’s reminders to take her medication and listening to her complain.</p><p> </p><p>They’re things that tell Jungeun that everything is going to be okay. Even if hell is breaking loose, she can tolerate it as long as Jinsol is by her side. </p><p> </p><p>And maybe it’s a false illusion to the apocalypse outside, but it’s <em> something </em>.</p><p> </p><p>And something is everything when you feel like nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun doesn’t feel like nothing when she’s with Jinsol. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>(“Thank you, Jinsol.” Jungeun grabs her hand as they lay in bed.</p><p> </p><p>“For what?” Jinsol lazily turns to her. Since Jungeun can’t lay on her side, she turns her head towards Jinsol. Her girlfriend reacts by brushing away stray hair. Jungeun wonders if that motion is second nature to her, too. </p><p> </p><p>“Being you.”)</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys liked this update! Next update, the plot will finally materialize. I mean, I've been manifesting details here and there about the plot, but it's really going to formulate next chapter~</p><p>I just want to give a few clarifications of some things that I've written, specifically for this chapter. </p><p>Just as a reminder, I wrote this fic in July 2020 and it's almost the end of August. A lot of things that I've written had to be shifted due to things that happened in the fandom. I tried to be cautious of those things without ruining the flow of the story, but if you're feeling upset about something I wrote, please let me know. </p><p>This story is taken place in Seoul. Besides Google, I get most of my research about Korea from my friend who grew up there. Her dad is also working there right now and he gives me a lot of answer regarding society and whatnot. I asked them a lot of questions regarding how Korea is dealing with COVID. She told me her dad was working from home and that all of his coworkers and neighbors were working from home. They also don't go out much even for groceries. From what I perceived, it sounded everyone was like that, but I just read an article (like 20 minutes ago) that SK is actually pretty open. People are just very cautious and considerate. I tried to alter my fic to kinda follow that, but I do feel like it does tend to follow the original setting, which follows quarantine/lockdown requirements that I experience in the USA. </p><p>For the sake of this work of fiction, please forgive this historical inaccuracy of my characters needing to work from home. If I'm being honest, I forgot what it feels like to live with an open society like that, so I probably couldn't write that without some COVID paranoia laced in it. That's just the reality of the situation. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>Anyways, this A/N is long. Please stay safe and healthy everyone, especially those who are victims of the Northern California fires. Stay hydrated and wear your mask!</p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/littlepanduh"> @littlepanduh </a><br/>Curious Cat: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/LittlePanduh"> @LittlePanduh </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are slowly returning to normal, but Jinsol is acting odd.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>howdy doo~</p><p>I'm sorry. This is a really quick update. I'm hoping to have a sooner update next time.</p><p>It might seem like nothing has happened, but you'll see in future chapters[:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kitchen is absolute chaos. </p><p> </p><p>Is it because Jungeun hasn’t been cooking for a while and she misses it too much? Is it because Jinsol doesn’t like the way Jungeun cooks and they’re constantly bickering about the way she cuts her vegetables and questionable food combinations? Is it because Jungeun is in the mood to tease and bother her girlfriend as much as possible?</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Potato on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Jung Jinsol!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! It’s not my fault! You took my vegetable knife and I have such a small cutting board! It’s not like you’re going to be eating this!”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun simply sticks her tongue out, causing Jinsol to groan. Satisfied, Jungeun snickers. </p><p> </p><p>As promised, Jinsol makes her ramen. They haven’t gone shopping ever since Jungeun’s surgery so they’re adding a bunch of random ingredients to the broth: carrots, bean sprouts spinach, eggs, and a potato? I don’t know. Jungeun had it once in a Japanese restaurant and it was starting to grow spuds so both of them are on board with it. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol takes out soy sauce from their condiment cabinet and Jungeun whines. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we add gochujang sauce instead? This broth needs a <em> little </em>kick.” Jungeun nods to the clear broth that had a bunch of vegetables in it. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol deadpans. She’s reminded of the recent incidents of Jungeun crying out in pain because of food. Spicy food was definitely going to irritate her gums and it would probably confuse her stomach since she hasn’t eaten spicy food in such a long time. Maybe she’s paranoid, but can you blame her after what she went through?</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun whimpers when Jinsol doesn’t budge and adds the soy sauce. Even the pout that usually gets Jinsol doesn’t faze her one bit.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t stop Jinsol, though. She never would have. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol commands Jungeun to set up the table so she can finish cooking without any distractions. Out of spite, Jungeun wraps her arms around Jinsol and presses a quick peck on her cheek before doing as she was told. She knew it was going to fluster Jinsol, but that’s what she gets for not even putting the <em>slightest </em>drop of gochujang in their meal.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jungeun almost cries because she feels like it’s been forever since she’s had flavorful food. </p><p> </p><p>It’s definitely not Jinsol’s best cooking. Quite honestly, it was basically a college freshman’s kitchen experiment—soggy ramen mixed with egg drop soup and mushy vegetables, but Jungeun still enjoyed it. Tonight’s meal definitely tasted better than yogurt and oatmeal and porridge.</p><p> </p><p>It’s extra special because she got to push Jinsol’s buttons, something she hasn’t done in a while. (Not intentionally anyway.)</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol wasn’t exactly enjoying her meal. Halfway through, she apologetically pulled out some leftover dumplings so she could eat something normal. </p><p> </p><p>Although Jungeun was a little jealous, she couldn’t blame Jinsol and didn’t mind her reaction. Overall, she was just thankful that Jinsol tried to reinvent food that she could eat with the little they had in the kitchen. Still, Jinsol promised she would give her all the food she wanted after her gums healed. (Jungeun knew that food would taste 500% better.) The patient thinks it’s silly, but loves the affection.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, Jungeun volunteers to wash the dishes while Jinsol cleans up. In the back of her head, she wishes that the two of them would wash them together, but she knows Jinsol is exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun expects Jinsol to catch up in the end and help her rinse the dishes or clean the table since that’s what they usually do, but Jinsol was nowhere to be seen. The younger one shrugs it off, thinking about how she hasn’t done chores in nearly a week so this would be part of the payback. </p><p> </p><p>When she finishes by wiping down the table, she plops on the couch. Jinsol never came out and Jungeun figures she probably passed out on the bed. (She has been doing that lately.) Although Jungeun is usually an early sleeper, the night was still young and she wanted to watch a little TV without waking up her girlfriend. </p><p> </p><p>As Jungeun walks towards their TV set to grab the remote, she notices that the light in their office is on. Jungeun thinks it’s odd because it’s a Sunday, but shrugs it off. Maybe Jinsol went to get something in there and forgot to turn the light off. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun’s hand is on the doorknob when she hears keyboard clicking. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol is definitely awake. </p><p> </p><p>Is she working?</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun doesn’t want to believe her ears, but with the accompanying sounds of mouse clicks and Jinsol’s chair scratching against the floor, she knew Jinsol was in there. </p><p> </p><p>Or possibly a robber???</p><p> </p><p>As quietly as possible, she slightly opens the door. Jinsol typing away on her computer confirmed Jungeun’s suspicions. She tried to get a closer look, but the door squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>She hoped that Jinsol didn’t hear it, but the financer automatically looked at the door. Jungeun didn’t bother hiding the fact she was caught. In fact, she opened the door wider and let herself in. </p><p> </p><p>It looked as if Jinsol was already trying to come up with an excuse. Since Jinsol looked like she was caught in an act, Jungeun decided to speak up first. “I was just checking on you. I noticed the light was on.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol smiles, but Jungeun knows it’s a coy smile. It slightly breaks her heart. “I’m just answering a few emails. I’ll be in bed soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun knows it’s not the truth because she saw the finance software and report document open, but decides not to make a big deal out of it. She offers a small smile before leaving and closing the door behind her. </p><p> </p><p>After washing up, she lays in bed thinking about Jinsol working. Ever since they were required to work from home, it wasn’t uncommon for either of them to be working odd hours. Before her surgery, Jungeun used to start work sometime between 6 to 7 in the morning and Jinsol sometimes works as late as 8 at night. </p><p> </p><p>Working on a Sunday night was definitely rare, but not unheard of. Jinsol only did that when an emergency occurred and if that was the case, it really was only a few emails. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun can only assume one other thing: Jinsol was falling behind in her work and had to catch up.</p><p> </p><p>Guilt strikes her. She didn’t think she’d be holding Jinsol back this much that she’d be working on a Sunday night. Was taking care of her a burden? She hopes Jinsol doesn’t get scolded for anything.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun tries not to think too much about it, but being alone with her thoughts was eating her up. She tries to reflect upon this week. Maybe she can do things that will reduce any stress on Jinsol. She’ll start making her own meals. She can do their laundry. She will take her medication on her own. </p><p> </p><p>It’ll be hard, but it’s doable.  She’ll do it for Jinsol.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun internally smacks herself. Her thoughts start exploring things she can’t control, like having her surgery in the middle of the week, taking a sick leave from work, and dealing with all of this pain.</p><p> </p><p>She’s tired of it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hey, are you still down to come over on Tuesday?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Of course! I miss hanging out with, Jungie!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks again! It really means a lot to me!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Do you want me to bring anything?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to. Jungeun is kinda on a strict diet right now."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Can I bring some soup? Hyunjin brought home some extra."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. As long as it doesn't have too many spices or something."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sounds good then!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'll text you a list of Jungeun's medication schedule and the food she usually likes eating."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Wow, Jinsol. When did you turn into some kind of parent? Do you finally decide to grow up during quarantine?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> "Shut up."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jungeun wakes up alone in bed. She didn’t even realize she fell asleep. Habitually, she extends her arm, looking for Jinsol’s hand, only to feel cold bedsheets. She turns her head to see an empty bed.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing disappointedly, she wonders if Jinsol is still working. Jungeun remembers the thoughts that were racing through her mind prior to her nap, but doesn’t satiate in the intensity of it.</p><p> </p><p>When she rolls over, she reaches for her phone on her nightstand. The clock showed that it was almost midnight. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun is curious about what Jinsol was working on and why she had to be working on it now. No longer having the ability to sleep, Jungeun stares at the ceiling. She thinks she can hear the pattering of Jinsol’s keyboard and the hum of her computer fan. Guilt seeps in again, but Jungeun accepts that it’s not in her control and maybe it’s something they can talk about later.</p><p> </p><p>She hears an alarm and realizes it’s Jinsol’s reminder to take her medication. Jinsol seems to click a few things before she rolls away from her desk and exits the room. When Jungeun hears footsteps by their door, she pretends to go to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol tenderly wakes her up. Jungeun quietly obeys (not whining for once). Not many words were spoken between the two, per usual. Just a “thank you”, a “go back to sleep”, and a kiss goodnight before the room was filled with silence again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wow that really was a short chapter. </p><p>don't worry. next chapter is <i>twice as long. </i></p><p>i've had a lot on my mind lately, but i wanted to talk to you guys about something. </p><p>I know that I have written some sensitive topics, but if you are offended in anyway, please feel free to reach out to me. I try my best to include content warnings and I go through a rigorous editing process, but because I'm a one-woman show and this is just a hobby, some things might slip through the cracks. I hope you can be patient and understanding when these mistakes are made. </p><p>anyways, sorry to end on such a serious note. i hope things will get better within the fandom. i hope to see you soon for the next update[:</p><p>Thank you thank you thank you for your love and support for this fic. I appreciate all of your comments. I'm so sorry updates are taking longer than I expected.</p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/littlepanduh"> @littlepanduh </a><br/>Curious Cat: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/LittlePanduh"> @LittlePanduh </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone comes to visit Jungeun and gives her more things to think about.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinsol only gives Jungeun a day’s warning when she says she has to be in the office. Jungeun is rather suspicious about Jinsol’s aloofness, but shrugs it off, still thinking it has to do with her recent “babysitting” duties. She reassures Jinsol that she’ll be okay on her own, but Jinsol says she already recruited their neighbor and friend, Haseul, to watch over her. Haseul is their best friend since college and Hyunjin’s roommate.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun is embarrassed that Jinsol actually found someone to watch over her, but Jinsol told her that Haseul was solely there to keep her company (and maybe give Jinsol some updates). The younger one wants to tell Haseul not to worry about coming over, but maybe she can catch up with her friend. </p><p> </p><p>“And yeah. Do you think I’m being bothersome to Jinsol?”</p><p> </p><p>Her guest blinks a few times. She thinks it’s ironic how the first thing Jungeun told her was that they won’t be able to talk much since she had her own work to do. In response, Haseul nodded in agreement and set up her laptop, however, as soon as she adjusted to Jinsol’s desk, Jungeun was running her mouth, asking about anything new with her life and…</p><p> </p><p>She talks about Jinsol. </p><p> </p><p>She talks <em> a lot </em> about Jinsol.</p><p> </p><p>She talks about how Jinsol takes care of her and how Jungeun feels like she’s being a burden. She talks about how thankful she is because of Jinsol considering she knew she would be stressed out about all of this if she was taking care of herself. She talks about how Jinsol passes out earlier than usual. She talks about the bread and the ramen. Jungeun is a little self-conscious to admit that she likes being in Jinsol’s arms, so she says, “The best thing about Jinsol is her hugs,” but isn’t that just as embarrassing? I don’t know. </p><p> </p><p>At first, Haseul is shocked because she’s never really heard Jungeun talk about Jinsol so much. Usually, it’s the other way around. On group dates, Jinsol is the one clinging onto Jungeun and bragging about her, while Jungeun barely showed any affection. Even when they broke up in college, Jinsol was the one who came crying to Haseul. With Jungeun, Haseul caught her crying at the old coffee shop, but didn’t share anything more than a hug and a few words of comfort. Now, it’s Jinsol being away from them and Jungeun feeling insecure about her attachment to Jinsol. Haseul thinks the situation is laughable and realizes how much she misses her friends. </p><p> </p><p>“Jungie, did you forget that you just had a surgery, like, a week ago?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun rolls her eyes. “Of course I can’t forget. I’m constantly reminded when I eat applesauce.”</p><p> </p><p>Haseul chuckles. “Well, maybe you need a reminder to be nice on yourself. Jinsol is only taking care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun sighs. “It’s just that I feel like taking care of me is really taxing and is holding her back.”</p><p> </p><p>Haseul furrows her eyebrows. “Taking care of you is not taxing. I’m sure Jinsol enjoys your company. You know she likes babying you. Plus, you’re easy to take care of. You have to eat certain food and take medication. Sounds as difficult as doing homework. </p><p> </p><p>“And holding her back from what? Everyone is basically quarantining themselves.” She turns away from her laptop screen to face Jungeun. “Is Jinsol missing out on Zoom meetings with Somin or something? Missed a game night with Gowon and Hyerim? I’m pretty sure none of them are going to mind that.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun also gives her attention to Haseul, forgetting the report she was working on. She shrugs. “It’s just,” she sighs, “last Sunday, I caught her working <em> at night </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Haseul waits for the punchline. When she sees Jungeun’s definitive stare, she snorts at the detail and gives an unconvinced smirk. “<em>Wow</em>. She’s falling behind on work. Who isn’t every once in a while?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my point!” Jungeun throws her hands up in contemplation. “She’s not one to fall behind, but now she has. Maybe she’s falling behind in work because she has to take care of me?”</p><p> </p><p>The short-haired girl rolls her eyes and turns back to her desk. She checks the time, only to realize the two have been talking for more than half an hour (well, technically Jungeun has been doing most of the talking). “Do you two usually talk this much during the workday?”</p><p> </p><p>“We actually don’t really talk a lot.” Jungeun turns to look at the clock. She blushes at Haseul’s realization. “Sorry. I’ve had a lot on my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to apologize. Your feelings are valid. It’s been a while since we’ve last seen each other.” After typing a few values in and clicking the button to run her program, Haseul turns back at her. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with Jinsol. Even if you two are dumb in love, you need a break from each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun’s heart drops at that phrase. “Do you,” she hesitates. “Do you think she needs a break from me?”</p><p> </p><p>Haseul internally smacks her head. She’s never seen Jungeun this sensitive ever since the breakup. She reminds herself to be a little more careful around Jungeun. “Jinsol has to go to her office, remember? She’s not getting a break from you.” The two lock eyes again. “If she wanted or needed a break from you, she wouldn’t have asked me to come over for hourly check-ins and reminders to take your medication.”</p><p> </p><p>Haseul’s consolation eased Jungeun’s mind. She feels silly for going that direction. “You’re right. Maybe I’m the one that needs a break from Jinsol.”</p><p> </p><p>Haseul chuckles. “I kinda think you’re right.” She turns back around and begins inputting values in her program. </p><p> </p><p>Not even 5 minutes into her work, she receives a text message from Jinsol. “Geez. How does it feel to have someone care about you so much?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun blushes at the comment, but tries not to take her attention away from her screen. “She kinda treats me like a mom.”</p><p> </p><p>The choice of vocabulary tickles Haseul. “Does that bother you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun hums. “Not really. I mean I usually don’t ignore her kindness just to bother her, but I absolutely love her affection.” </p><p> </p><p>Haseul clicks her tongue. “You’re such a tsundere.” Jungeun giggles at the response. “Aish. I don’t know how she can stand you.”</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn't have to treat me like a kid though.” Jungeun pouts, feigning embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>Haseul lets out a hearty laugh. “Shut up! You know you like it!” </p><p> </p><p>That does shut Jungeun up. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, that’s kinda just how relationships work, Jungie. Sometimes you're equals. Sometimes someone is the kid and the other is the parent. Sometimes you need to be apart. Sometimes a global pandemic forces you two to be together 24/7. It happens and it’s totally okay. Just embrace these moments while you can. Things will come back to normal and you’ll be reminiscing times like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, after nearly 45 minutes of conversing, they stopped talking and started working. Jungeun kept Haseul’s words in the back of her mind. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After a few hours, they take their lunch break. Haseul heats up a soup that Hyunjin sneaked from the bakery a few days ago. (Don’t worry, it’s canned soup.) Jungeun offers drinks and some fruit that Jinsol cut. Hyunjin’s bread is also on the table. </p><p> </p><p>As Haseul prepares their meals, Jungeun starts reflecting on what Haseul said this morning.  </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol and Jungeun have been through a lot. Within the seven years they’ve dated, they’ve graduated from university, broken up twice, and moved in together (three times now). Now, they’re living through the coronavirus and Jungeun’s wisdom teeth extraction. Jungeun has seen so many sides of Jinsol, but there’s always something new to learn about her. She wonders how much more she has to learn. </p><p> </p><p>It excites her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mind tell me what’s making you smile?” Haseul hands over her bowl.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun tries to play coy. “I’m excited to eat your food.”</p><p> </p><p>Haseul scoffs. “I know Jinsol’s ramen was horrible, but I’m pretty sure you’re not excited over sweet potato bisque.”</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, Jungeun digs in. “It’s something different for once.” She takes a spoonful. “And her food wasn’t horrible. It just wasn’t the best.”</p><p> </p><p>The cook throws her spoon to the side, disgust on her face. “You guys are unbelievably whipped for each other. I feel like I’m going to be sick.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun eyes her bowl and starts reaching for it. “More for me then.”</p><p> </p><p>Haseul swats her hands away and clumsily grabs her spoon. “Eat your damn food.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun passes her some of the leftover sweet rolls. Haseul dips it into her soup. </p><p> </p><p>Haseul’s mouth is half-full when she speaks. “It’s kinda refreshing to see you like this.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” Jungeun takes another spoonful. </p><p> </p><p>Haseul raises her eyebrow again and smirks mischievously. “Like you’re <em> absolutely </em>in love with Jinsol.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun wants to retort, but the conciseness of the statement renders her speechless. She just takes another spoonful. </p><p> </p><p>The woman in front of her pouts. “Aw. Come on, Moomin! Don’t go back to being a tsundere again! Keep talking about Jinsol’s ramen and warm hugs!”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun keeps shut. Something is boiling in her, but she knows that if she responds, something Jinsol-related might come out which will not help her cause. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jungeun,” Haseul points at the sweet rolls, arm fully extended. “I want that.”</p><p> </p><p>It takes a while, but Jungeun roars as she remembers her childish antics. “How did you even know about that?!” She tears a piece of Hyunjin’s roll and throws it at Haseul. The older woman holds her hands up in defense and giggles. It’s like they’re back in university again. </p><p> </p><p>“Jinsol was my best friend first,” Haseul playfully taunts. “She tells me everything, especially the things she thinks are really cute. Goodness, I thought she was the childish one. You both are.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun’s ears become red. <em>Jinsol thinks I'm cute.</em> Haseul is courteous to let that slide because this image is too foreign for her.</p><p> </p><p>The two eat the rest of their lunch in silence, save for a few satisfied hums. Jungeun offers to wash the dishes and Haseul complies. She checks her phone before returning to work. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun is rinsing the dishes by the time Haseul pops the question.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you something, Jungie? It’s a little personal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Seullie.” Jungeun knew it was going to be about Jinsol and she admits she loves talking about Jinsol. Especially now that she’s being more open to Haseul today, she wouldn’t mind gushing about her girlfriend a little more.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to answer it if you’re uncomfortable talking about it, but I’m just curious.” Haseul clears her throat. “Have you and Jinsol considered marrying each other?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun loves talking about Jinsol, but she wasn’t prepared to answer this question. </p><p> </p><p>Marriage? </p><p> </p><p>To Jinsol?</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun used to dream of a large church wedding where she invited all her friends and family. She’d have a reception with her favorite food and she and her father would dance to “Sorry” by f(x). This dream was shattered when Jinsol walked into her life, but she would give up some overly extravagant ceremony in exchange for a lifetime with someone she loves. </p><p> </p><p>However, marriage wasn’t just a wedding. It was settling down, buying a house together, maybe a kid or two, celebrating milestones together. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol and Jungeun were basically a married couple though. They bicker all the time, but find themselves in each other’s arms at night. They talk about their goals and why they’re having a bad day. They support each other monetarily, physically, and emotionally. They know each other best. At this point, some legal binding would just be a cherry on top of their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>She wonders if Jinsol has fantasized about a wedding or the idea of marriage. </p><p> </p><p>“I think that bowl is done being rinsed.” Haseul teases.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun flusteredly turns the water off and puts the dish on the drying rack. She can’t help but stare at the sink. </p><p> </p><p>“If that’s too personal, don’t worry about it. I was just curious since you guys have been together so long. Marriage isn’t important in this day and age.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger one leans against the sink to face Haseul. In contemplation, she crosses her arms and bites her lips. “We haven’t talked about it at all, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Haseul’s face dims a little. She offers a smile. “Oh. I mean, you guys must have your reasons. It’s nothing to worry about.” When she notices that Jungeun starts sulking, she stands up and walks towards her friend. They hold hands. “Jungie, it’s really not something to worry about. It was just something that popped in my head because you guys act like a married couple. If you haven’t talked about it, maybe you guys can later?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun lets out a small smile. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Haseul, it’s 6:30PM.”</p><p> </p><p>The owner of the name swivels in her chair. “What? Are you kicking me out before Jinsol gets here? I want to see her, too.” She gives that childish pout that makes Jungeun visibly cringe. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun shakes away that image. “No, it’s just that Jinsol left for work at 8AM. She should’ve finished work at 5:30 being the latest.” She pouts. “If that’s the case, she should’ve been home by now.”</p><p> </p><p>Haseul checks her phone for any notifications. “Maybe she got caught up with something. Isn’t she doing some training or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Training? Is that what she told you?”</p><p> </p><p>It was an innocent question, yet why did Haseul just give Jungeun some side-eye? </p><p> </p><p>“What did she tell you,” Haseul asks?</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun was growing suspicious. “She didn’t tell me anything. I figured she and her coworkers had a lot of catching up to do since they haven’t been working in the office for nearly 2 months. I didn’t think it would take this long though.”</p><p> </p><p>Haseul shrugs and turns back to her computer. “Maybe it’s both.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun checks her phone. She opens her messaging application. Jinsol hadn’t sent her a message since after lunchtime. It seems that Haseul is also frantically tapping away at her phone, probably messaging Jinsol as well. </p><p> </p><p>When the two simmer down in their chairs, Haseul cocks her a look. “I’m done for the day. What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun stretches her arms and lets out a yawn. While covering her mouth, she nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to watch a movie while we wait for Jinsol?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jungeun is curled up to Haseul on the couch as they watch an episode of “It’s Okay to Not Be Okay”. The younger woman’s head started to be clouded with thoughts of her girlfriend so she had a hard time concentrating. </p><p> </p><p>When the episode ended, Jungeun’s worry grew tenfold. It was past 8PM and Jinsol still wasn’t home. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think she got in an accident?” Jungeun clings on to Haseul’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>Haseul’s eyes nearly pop out of her eyes at the loaded question. She tries to hold back a nervous laugh, disguising it with a cough. Trying to calm the poor woman down, she brushes a hand through her hair. “Aren’t you her emergency contact? Someone would’ve called you if that’s the case.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun loosens her grip on Haseul and reaches for her phone resting on the arm of the couch. She taps the screen but doesn’t see any new notifications. </p><p> </p><p>When she puts her phone down, she nestles back to Haseul’s side. It wasn’t anything like Jinsol’s snuggles, but Haseul was her best friend and she’s gotten used to her own personalized comfort.</p><p> </p><p>They two stay on the couch. Even Haseul was growing uneasy. They’ve been calling Jinsol for the past 2 hours and Jinsol stopped responding. Haseul knows Jinsol is driving, but she’s not <em>that </em>far away. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun is about to spill another concern, but stops when she hears the door jiggle. She jerks up from the couch. </p><p> </p><p>Haseul grabs her wrist. Jungeun is about to protest, but Haseul cuts her off. “I will let you open the door as long as you don’t run. I refuse to let you get injured within seconds of ending my shift.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun complies, but when she opens the door, she nearly slams herself into Jinsol. When their eyes met, Jinsol dropped her bags and hugged her tightly.</p><p> </p><p>There are a thousand thoughts that run through Jungeun's mind, but she doesn't want to seem as paranoid as she actually is. “I thought something happened to you,” Jungeun weakly says in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m right here.” Jinsol chuckles, breathing in Jungeun’s scent.</p><p> </p><p>They’re still in the middle of the hallway, but Jungeun doesn’t care. She’s glad to be in her arms again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jinsol! Good to see you.” Haseul squeezes past them. “My work here is done. You two have a great night.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol pulls away from the embrace. Jungeun is a little embarrassed, but offers an apologetic look. </p><p> </p><p>“Haseul, stay at least for dinner. I took a shower before I left. I swear I’m clean. I also brought the <em> jajangmyeon </em> you asked for and my mom packed some <em> bibimbap </em>for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Wait. </p><p> </p><p>Haseul asked for <em> jajangmyeon </em>? </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol’s mom made her <em>bibimbap</em>?</p><p> </p><p>It was only then that Jungeun realized the guitar case that Jinsol was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>Did Jinsol go home? All the way to Chuncheon?</p><p> </p><p>“Just leave the food at my door another time. Trust me when I say this. You and Jungie have <em> a lot </em> to talk about.” Haseul gives a look to her younger friend, but Jungeun averts her eyes. “I’ve spent nearly 12 hours with her and although I haven’t seen her in 6 weeks, I think I’ve spent <em> more than enough </em> time with her to last me a few more weeks.” That causes Jungeun to turn her head and stick her tongue out. Jinsol laughs at the banter.</p><p> </p><p>“But I want to hang out with you.” Jinsol whines.</p><p> </p><p>Haseul starts walking to the end of the hallway. “We can always meet at another time. I’m only a few floors away. If you’re that paranoid, I’ll tell Hyunjin to quarantine herself in her room, but she only goes to the bakery before opening and after closing anyways.” She gives them one last look. “Hope you feel better soon, Jungie!”</p><p> </p><p>The two watch their friend enter the stairwell before they enter their own apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol looks at her girlfriend who was still clutching onto her. </p><p> </p><p>“Babe, I have to go take a shower.” She rubs her back.</p><p> </p><p>“I… missed you.” </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol can tell that Jungeun also thought what she said was a little silly, so she decided not to tease her about it.</p><p> </p><p>She smiles instead and leads them into their apartment. “Jungie, let go of me so I can grab my stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>After a breath, Jungeun let go. Jinsol puts down her guitar and goes back outside to grab her other bags. “Did you really go to Chuncheon?” This held an obvious answer, but Jungeun had a hard time believing it. She had no idea this was happening. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol walks towards the kitchen while Jungeun follows closely like a child. </p><p> </p><p>“Is your mom okay? You haven’t visited your family since the start of this virus. You never wanted to visit because you were so cautious.” Jungeun now had a look of concern.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol turns around and leans on the counter. Jungeun made a sad effort of social distancing, despite clinging onto Jinsol less than three minutes ago. The older one smiles in an attempt for comfort considering how much negative energy was radiating off of Jungeun. “My family is fine. There were a few things I needed to pick up.” She stands up. “Mind unpacking my stuff while I go take a shower? They’re not heavy, don’t worry.” She picks up one bag and then leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun just stares at Jinsol in awe as she makes her way to their bedroom. She was getting annoyed at how evasive her girlfriend was being, but submitted to her. There was no point in getting angry when everything was okay. </p><p> </p><p>There were two bags and Jinsol’s guitar case. Jungeun picks up a green tote bag to find containers of food. It must’ve been the food that Jinsoul’s mom cooked. As she wiped down all the containers, she was pleasantly surprised to see a variety of stews and their favorite side dishes. It seems that Jinsol had written the names of the food and when to eat it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For Jungeun, when you’re sick of oatmeal. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For Jungeun, when Jinsol messes up the food again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For Jinsol, when you’re too tired to cook. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For Jinsol, when you run out of groceries again.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For Jungeun, when you need comfort and Jinsol isn’t there. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For Jinsol, to remind you of college. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For Jungeun, if you get mad at Jinsol. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For Haseul, mom says she misses you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For Haseul, because you asked. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun can’t help but laugh at the silly labels. She makes sure to thank her girlfriend with some affection later.</p><p> </p><p>After placing the food in the refrigerator, she unpacks the second bag to see it full of groceries. A part of her is bummed out that she didn’t get to go grocery shopping with Jinsol, but it seems that she must’ve gone shopping with her mom since some of the brands don’t look familiar. She starts washing those, too.  </p><p> </p><p>She has a few more vegetables to put away by the time Jinsol is by her side and also putting away her groceries. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you eat yet?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not really. I was waiting for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I came home late. My dad and I had some catching up to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should have stayed the night.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I would’ve missed you too much.” Jinsol gives a goofy smile. “And from what Haseul texted me, you would’ve missed me, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun puts a head of cabbage away. Haseul’s question echoed in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. You’re here now.” She’s about to lean in for a kiss when Jinsol stops her. </p><p> </p><p>“You should take a shower. You were clinging onto me before I even entered the room.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun pouts as a response. She hates this stupid virus. As someone who only shows affection in close quarters, she hates having to wait two-showers long in order to kiss or hug her girlfriend after they leave their apartment. She hates how hugging Jinsol might be considered dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol gives her a smile. “I’m not going anywhere. In fact, by the time you come back, the food will be ready.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger one obliges before she heads to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>As promised, the table was prepared and Jinsol was patiently waiting at one side of the table.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun doesn’t waste time. She goes straight to her girlfriend, holds her face between her hands, and gently presses her lips against hers. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol pulls away for air. “You smell good.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun just smiles. “I’m glad you’re home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>bruh. i miss haseul. i will respectfully wait for her, just like i waited for solji, mina, and wendy. i just need to say it though. i miss haseul. </p><p>btw. some things seemed to have shifted in the k-pop writing community. i wrote a <i>long</i> statement about my opinions and philosophies of writing Real Person Fanfiction. If you would like to read it, please click <a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_A7pCmPpF-KxWAJCdyEMnY1MQWVqGogf-_KMwsKTLRQ/edit?usp=sharing"> here</a></p><p>this fic was supposed to be dedicated to my friend who likes lipseul, but she ghosted me. *shrugs*<br/>anyways, if you're reading this, hope school is going well for you. i miss talking to you.</p><p>anyways, everyone, please take care of yourself and your loved ones. there's so many natural disasters going on. please try to support one another during these trying times.<br/>as always, please stay safe and healthy.</p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/littlepanduh"> @littlepanduh </a><br/>(I just learned you can comment Anonymously here so I will no longer drop my CC. I got nsfw spam on there so I'm probably deleting it ^^')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 1: More domestic fluff.<br/>Part 2: Jungeun is ungrateful. Jinsol is being immature.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>howdy doo~<br/>sorry for the long wait. my best friend was finishing up her thesis and i was helping edit/critiquing her defense and keeping her sane.</p><p>i hope you enjoy this update(:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungeun is feeling much better. She’s adjusted to eating harder and more textured foods but doesn’t force herself to do so. She’s also done with her medication and has slowly started regularly working. </p><p> </p><p>It’s 7AM and Jinsol still has that alarm for Jungeun to take her medicine but she hasn’t used it in two days. She habitually snoozes it and curls back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun sleepily turns her head towards her girlfriend. Jinsol had her back facing her. A part of her is tempted to spoon her and shower her with butterfly kisses, but another part of her doesn’t want to wake her caretaker up. </p><p> </p><p>As she slowly wakes up, Jungeun takes her time in admiring the woman next to her. From the soft contours of her body to the constant up and down of her sides, everything about Jinsol was calming to Jungeun. </p><p> </p><p>To think she can wake up like this is unbelievable and utterly unfair. </p><p> </p><p>To think she can keep waking up like this—</p><p> </p><p>Her conversation with Haseul enters her mind again. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun definitely wanted to talk about it with Jinsol during dinner, but exhaustion was written all over her face, so she decided to let it pass and maybe think about it more.</p><p> </p><p>A part of her wonders if she will talk about it with Jinsol today or even this week. She shrugs it off, trying not to let it ruin her morning. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a bit too early, but Jungeun is definitely awake. </p><p> </p><p>She gives one last look at Jinsol and smiles. </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t really matter if she has this conversation last night, today, or next week. She has Jinsol now. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun sneaks out of bed to make breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>It’s been a while since she’s dug herself in the kitchen, so she looks through all the cupboards for available ingredients. She starts off by making oatmeal for herself and then an omelet for Jinsol. </p><p> </p><p>You wouldn’t know it’s just another Wednesday with the soft boiling of water and sizzling of eggs. </p><p> </p><p>Time is nothing but an anomaly during this quarantine and moments like this are an advantage of that concept. </p><p> </p><p>Right now, it doesn’t feel like the middle of a workweek. I’m not saying it feels like a holiday. Heck, it doesn’t even feel like morning.</p><p> </p><p>It’s just a moment being shared between two people that were meant for each other. </p><p> </p><p>Breakfast is on the stove. Jungeun is here.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol wakes up to the smell of coffee. For the past week, she’s been relying on instant coffee since Jungeun was previously in charge of making coffee for the two of them and couldn’t perform her regular duties.</p><p> </p><p>At first, she thinks it’s a dream. She pats around the bed, in search of her girlfriend, only to feel nothing. Jinsol sits up. It’s a little too bright for her liking, so she shuts her eyes. This only enhances her hearing, which listens to the hum of the stove hood and the crackling of breakfast. Jinsol can smell something else, but she decides that she should just leave their bed and join her girlfriend. </p><p> </p><p>She slips out of bed and puts on a jacket. Her feet lead her out the door and towards the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>To her delight, she sees her girlfriend in a high ponytail and a sleeveless shirt. Her back was towards her. </p><p> </p><p>You wouldn’t know it’s a regular weekday when you wake up to your girlfriend like this. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol forgets tomorrow’s deadline and how she has to help pick up her coworker’s slack that is due this Friday. She pushes back the idea of needing to do laundry or buying a new lightbulb for the fridge. </p><p> </p><p>It’s just a moment shared between two people that were meant for each other. </p><p> </p><p>Breakfast is on the stove. Jinsol is here, too.</p><p> </p><p>As quietly as possible, Jinsol crept up behind her. Jungeun quietly gasped in surprise as Jinsol wrapped her arms around Jungeun’s waist and nestled her head at the nook of Jungeun’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’re not overworking yourself,” Jinsol’s breath tickled Jungeun and she was sure the little hairs on her neck rose. </p><p> </p><p>“I think lifting a pan and cutting meat is far from ‘light exercise’.” Jungeun rolls her eyes, but smiles. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol scoffs. “How are you such a brat already? It’s only 7:30 in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun blows air out. “Would a brat make breakfast for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol just smiles. Before she makes her way to the coffee machine, she unhinges herself from Jungeun and presses a light peck behind her ear. </p><p> </p><p>The ex-patient watches her girlfriend grab a mug and smirks. “Why am I not surprised that you’re going for the coffee first?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol excitedly pours the liquid energy into her mug. She takes in the smell of the light roast, igniting her senses. She heads to the fridge for some milk and creamer. “It’s what got me out of bed.” She pulls out her coffee additives and the yogurt that Jungeun has been eating. </p><p> </p><p>After preparing her morning drink, Jinsol stands by Jungeun again. </p><p> </p><p>“So you’re saying coffee got you out of bed and not me?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol instantly stops sipping and stares at her. She isn’t awake enough for a comeback. Jungeun laughs as Jinsol simply hip checks her. </p><p> </p><p>It’s funny because Jungeun and Jinsol have been living together for about two years, give and take a few years when they were in college. It’s only settling in now that Jungeun thinks that she would love to have her mornings like this for the rest of her life.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>[Hey, Haseul. I dropped off the stuff this morning.]</p><p> </p><p>[Don’t worry! Hyunjin picked it up before leaving for work!]</p><p> </p><p>[Thanks! Feel free to share the <em> gimbap </em> with her, too.]</p><p> </p><p>[Is Hyunjin in on this, too? I don’t think so!]</p><p> </p><p>[You should be nice to your roommate. She gives us bread.]</p><p> </p><p>[All Hyunjin ever gives me are bread and headaches.]</p><p> </p><p>[LOL.]</p><p> </p><p>[By the way... Sorry for last night.]</p><p> </p><p>[I lost track of time.]</p><p> </p><p>[You’re totally fine.]</p><p> </p><p>[Honestly, you should be apologizing to Jungie. She was really worried.]</p><p> </p><p>[Especially when you didn’t come home on time.]</p><p> </p><p>["On time" LOL]</p><p> </p><p>[I'm not even going to say it. You probably get pressure from Yoo, too.]</p><p> </p><p>The next two messages are sent at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>[You guys are so whipped for each other.]</p><p> </p><p>[I know.]</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So you’re telling me you were working overtime so you could go home?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol nods while she slurps up the vegetable soup her mom gave them.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you just take time off?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol puts her spoon down and wipes her mouth. “There was a project I needed to get done by tomorrow. It would’ve been on my mind if I didn’t have a majority of it done before I left.” She folds her arms, hoping that answer would stop Jungeun from asking further questions. </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t though. Jungeun still has a look of concern. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>The elder one just rolls her eyes. “I wanted it to be a surprise, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun just pouts. “What surprise? I was worried when you didn’t come home at your usual time. You didn’t even answer Haseul’s texts.” She internally admits that she was feeling really clingy, but she couldn’t help it. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol reaches over the table to grab Jungeun’s hand. “I’m sorry about that. I was probably driving home.</p><p> </p><p>“And the surprise is all the food I made. I called my mom a few days ago asking how to cook some of the food she made me when I had my wisdom teeth extracted. She gave me a lot of recipes, but I was kinda overwhelmed, so I decided it was about time to give her a visit.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun finally offers a smile. “You didn’t have to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Jungie. I know you’re suffering a little bit by only eating oatmeal and yogurt. Tell me you didn’t like tonight’s dinner.” There’s a hint of annoyance in Jinsol’s tone. </p><p> </p><p>Sensing how being insensitive made her girlfriend upset, she decides to shut up. She picks at the vegetables. “No. I loved tonight’s dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol scoffs before she lets go of her hand and grabs another bite. “That’s what I thought.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a pause between them. It makes Jungeun a little uneasy. She tried changing the topic. “How are your parents doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol doesn’t meet Jungeun’s eyes. She tips her head to the side. “They’re doing fine. My mom seems to be worried about you, too.” </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun waits for Jinsol to continue. Jinsol usually gives a rundown of her mom’s health or maybe a new fad her mom was trying. </p><p> </p><p>And the cooking? They probably had a lot of fun reconnecting while cooking. What about that?</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol just takes another bite of her vegetables. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun decides to continue. “And your dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s doing well, too. I had a long conversation with him.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>And what was the conversation about?</p><p> </p><p>“And your brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“He hasn’t been to Chuncheon in a while apparently. My parents say he’s doing well though. They talked to him a few days ago.”</p><p> </p><p>The brusque responses rubbed Jungeun the wrong way. It’s not like Jinsol’s spitting venom, but Jungeun wasn’t used to the passive and almost vague conversation. Jinsol was one to spill a lot of information, sparing no details, when she talked with Jungeun. Did something happen when she went home?</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun purses her lips as she watches Jinsol eat. She knew she had something to do about it. “Hey, I’m sorry.” Jinsol hesitantly looks up again. She was not expecting an apology, of all things. She knew she was being petty, but Jungeun usually lets her cool off.</p><p> </p><p>Her girlfriend continues. “It’s just, you’re being a really awesome girlfriend and I’m just feeling a little inferior. I’m used to things being equal between us. You know? You treat me to dinner on Wednesday and I’ll buy movie tickets for Friday. You shower me with affection in public and I’m the one who writes stupid notes and letters to you. We spend Christmas with my family and New Years’ with yours. </p><p> </p><p>“Right now, I feel like I’m only receiving and I’m at this point where I just don’t know if I’ll be able to repay you and <em> I don’t like that</em>. I feel like it’s going to take me years to make this up to you.”  </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol laughs—maybe out of embarrassment, maybe because she’s not used to Jungeun being so vocal, especially about her. She reaches over and grabs Jungeun’s hand again. “I’m doing this because I love you, not because I expect anything from you.”</p><p> </p><p>The words make Jungeun choke up a little. Her heart races and she wishes Jinsol didn’t make her feel like an adolescent falling in love for the first time. “That’s the crazy part. I don’t know what I did to deserve it or how to give back.”</p><p> </p><p>Massaging her palm, Jinsol sweetly smiles. She thinks of many things that Jungeun did in the past and wonders about the future. “Jungeun, if I were injured or really sick, would you take care of me?”</p><p> </p><p>She looks up to see Jungeun giving her an equally loving look. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Jungeun intertwines their fingers. “You kinda set a high bar, but I’ll stay with you.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s enough to make Jinsol’s eyes water. “That’s all I can ask for.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun brings their hands to her lips. “I love you, Jinsol.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>omg guys. we're almost at the end T.T<br/>im kinda sad about it, but it honestly needs to end LOL.<br/>thank you guys for the love and support you've been giving this story. </p><p>btw. when i was editing this, i realized that this chapter was super long, so i decided to split it up. that's why this fic is no longer 8 chapters, but 9 chapters. ^^' i think you'll like the next update though! its' really cute!</p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/littlepanduh"> @littlepanduh </a><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Love Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A guitar brings two people together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>howdy doo~<br/>
I'm so so so so sorry that it's been a really long time since I've updated. I really wanted to make sure that I'm wrapping up everything nicely. This fic was supposed to be like diary entries, but then I added plot and now I'm not sure if that was a good idea. ^^' Anyways, I've beaten the hell out of this chapter. I hope it was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CW: angst</strong></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s past 10PM and Jungeun could sleep early, but for the past few days, she’s been eager to see the instrument sitting in the corner of their living room. She hasn’t witnessed it’s glory ever since they were in college. As Jinsol opened the case, Jungeun waited like that child who was excited to open the big Christmas gift.</p><p> </p><p>The two are sitting on opposite ends of their couch. Jinsol is busy tuning her guitar. </p><p> </p><p>After adjusting to the feeling of the nylon strings again, she plays a few chords. Jungeun just stares at her in admiration. The two of them used to sing and write songs together for fun. When they jammed out, it really was the two of them, temporarily running away from their problems and into an imaginary, private concert hall. Sometimes, the lyrics Jungeun wrote didn’t make sense or Jinsol would miss a chord. Sometimes Jinsol’s neighbor would knock on their walls because singing at 3 AM on a Wednesday night wasn’t exactly ideal, but it didn’t matter. Music was their escape and, even there, they seemed to always have each other.  </p><p> </p><p>“<em> It’s a perfect love.” </em> Jinsol looks at Jungeun, telepathically encouraging her to sing along. <em> “Oooh~ It’s a perfect—</em>,”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun joins in with her, remembering the song. “<em> —love </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The phrase repeats itself a few more times. Jinsol never figured out lyrics, but she figured she didn’t need other words as singing with Jungeun was perfect enough. </p><p> </p><p>Song after song, Jinsol remembers chords and Jungeun remembers harmonies. They were sent back to Jinsol’s old dingy apartment at university. Jinsol was agonizing over writing her thesis while Jungeun was stressing over midterms.</p><p> </p><p>It seems impossible that only an hour and a half passes. Jungeun feels like she just relived 10 years of her life again. “Where You At” brings her to the coffee shop they used to perform at. “Take Me Home Country Roads” by John Denver reminds her of the campfire when they went camping for the first time with their friends. (Between the eight of them that attended, no one understood the lyrics of the song, but everyone sang it, so why not?) “Love Die Young” by Eric Nam takes her back to Jinsol’s old mattress as they hold onto each other the day before Jinsol’s graduation, not knowing what the future holds for them. This guitar and the songs they play on it are lovely reminders of the longevity of their relationship. “Around You” happened when Jinsol was courting her. “Twilight” was created before they went long distance.</p><p> </p><p>After Jinsol graduated, her guitar was left in her parent's house in Chuncheon. Many things happened after that: Jungeun graduated, the two of them found jobs, they both moved in together. As far as Jungeun knew, Jinsol barely played in between.</p><p> </p><p>Now that Jungeun thinks about it, it was slightly random for Jinsol to bring her guitar over.</p><p> </p><p>So she inquires, “Is there any reason why you brought your guitar home?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol contemplates her response. Jungeun isn’t expecting a profound answer. If Jinsol took it for convenience sakes or to feel nostalgic or to pick up an old hobby, she’d understand. It’s just… playing all these meaningful songs doesn’t seem so surficial. </p><p> </p><p>The older woman looks down and smiles. “It’s just… you keep saying how much you miss dancing so much.” She shrugs. “I know this is not the same, but it’ll be a while before you can dance again. Hopefully, singing can take your mind off of things.</p><p> </p><p>“When I got my wisdom teeth removed and I couldn’t go to swim practice, I just sat in my room and played the guitar. It was a nice distraction for me and I hope it can be a distraction for you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>The two lock gazes and Jungeun absolutely melts. She didn’t think it was possible to fall harder for Jung Jinsol. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any song requests?”</p><p> </p><p>After a few beats, Jungeun holds her hand out. "May I?" Jinsol passes the guitar to her. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun familiarizes herself with the instrument. She’s glad that the song that’s on her mind had really simple chords. </p><p> </p><p>At first, she hums the melody, since she doesn’t remember all of the lyrics. She plays a few incorrect chords, but Jinsol encourages her even though she doesn’t have a clue about what song Jungeun is playing yet. </p><p> </p><p>When Jungeun gets to the pre-chorus, she gives Jinsol a look. It seems that Jinsol caught on.</p><p> </p><p>Is she frowning?</p><p> </p><p>“Jungeun—,” Jinsol is about to stop her. However, she was too quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun plays louder, finally getting into the groove. “<em> Listen, Listen to my heart— </em>.” She looks at Jinsol to continue the lyrics. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol has a sullen look, but with the way Jungeun repeats the chords and gives her a persistent gaze, she complies. “<em> —that I only want you to hear. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun continues, ignoring the fact that Jinsol looks deflated. “<em> Nothing. Nothing. Now stop. There is no meaning anymore. Only a love letter remains. </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em> I’m really, really lonely. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol sings along. “<em> Lingering in my heart is, ‘Love me, love me.’ </em>”</p><p> </p><p>It switches back to Jungeun. “<em> I’m really, really lonely. Swallowing my heart,— </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun doesn’t play the last chord. Jinsol sings acapella. “<em> Lonely, lonely. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>The room goes silent.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun stares at Jinsol who solemnly looks at the stringed instrument.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun is wondering if she just lost her guitar-playing rights when Jinsol holds her hand out. She knows it’s a sensitive song, but they’ve talked about it before. She cautiously passes the guitar back to Jinsol. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol rests her guitar on the opposite side of them before looking back at Jungeun. </p><p> </p><p>“Jungie, come here.” She pats the spot next to her. “<em> Please </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun hesitantly closes the gap between them. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol grabs her hands and begins to rub circles on the back of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Sol,” Jungeun calls out when things become too quiet. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of responding, Jinsol pulls her in close and lays down. Jungeun rests her head on Jinsol’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>For a while, the two just settle in each other’s arms, listening to each other’s breaths and the ticking clock. </p><p> </p><p>“You wrote that song,” Jungeun speaks up, “for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol didn’t respond immediately and Jungeun thought she had fallen asleep. She takes a deep breath. “I wrote that when we broke up.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun hums. “Yeah. Then you put this on your Soundcloud and blew it up on social media. You even played it at the coffee shop, <em> our </em>coffee shop.”</p><p> </p><p>That elicited a chuckle from Jinsol. She was admittedly really volatile after that break up. “And then,” she pauses and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“And then we talked and got back together.” Jungeun begins playing with the buttons on Jinsol’s shirt. </p><p> </p><p>The words sink into Jinsol. “And then we talked and got back together,” she repeats. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun smiles. “And now we’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol thinks it comical that Jungeun skips a lot that happened in between. She lets it go for sentimentalities. “And now we’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a long talk,” Jungeun awkwardly inputs after some silence. “I felt bad because I knew you had to drive home.”</p><p> </p><p>Recalling the specific memory, Jinsol chuckles. The sound reverberates and it warms Jungeun. “I can guarantee you it was worth the 2 AM drive.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun looks up. Jinsol looks down. They both smile. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol presses a firm kiss on Jungeun’s forehead. Jungeun snuggles deeper into Jinsol’s neck. For a second, Jinsol thinks she might suffocate, but she thinks the pressure is coming from the emotions she just went through. </p><p> </p><p>“Jungie, I don’t want to lose you, ever again.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun grips tighter onto Jinsol’s shirt. “I don’t either.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a pause between them again. This time, it’s a little more comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>“Jindori,” Jungeun calls out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Jinsol’s eyes were closed. She was very close to falling asleep.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jungeun bites her lip, contemplating her next question. “Do you still have them?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“The letters?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was supposed to be an easy question. The long pause makes Jungeun nervous. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol’s words cut through the air. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I burned them.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jungeun is taken aback. “Oh.” It was all she could respond with. It now makes sense why Jinsol seemed hesitant about singing the song. “I’m sorry for playing… <em> that </em>song then.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol lightly shakes her head. “You didn’t know.” </p><p> </p><p>She looked down to see a rather poker-faced Jungeun. Taking a deep breath, she musters up the explanation of a rather painful memory. “It was when we decided to “take a break”. It just didn’t really feel like a break. Five months was a long time for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun is suddenly brought back to her senior year. With college-graduate Jinsol next to her, she felt ready for anything. Suddenly, her grades started slipping and she became wary of her environment. She suddenly asked to take a break and Jinsol, who just started working not too long ago, agreed. </p><p> </p><p>With the way Jinsol easily agreed to everything, Jungeun thought everything was fine. </p><p> </p><p>“Dami and Yoohyeon suggested I do it. I kept reading those letters <em>religiously</em>. I thought maybe reading them could help fill any loneliness, but I just became attached to you, obsessed almost. It wasn’t until after 3 months that I thought of the worst, that maybe we wouldn’t get back together. They thought it would help me move on if I got rid of them somehow.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it seems silly now because we did get back together after you were done with your finals, but,” she takes a sharp breath, “I was such an emotional wreck back then. When I saw you that you went clubbing through social media, which you never used; when Jiwoo told me you were on Tindr—.” Jinsol chokes up and looks up at the ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>When things got quiet, Jungeun hummed, acknowledging Jinsol’s pain. The two never really spoke about this. During that conversation of getting back together, Jungeun just talked about how hard her classes were and Jinsol simply said that she missed her. Jungeun returned as she promised and Jinsol was just happy to be back together with her. The younger one thought everything was resolved this entire time.</p><p> </p><p>Although it made her heart ache, Jungeun didn’t shy away from the suffering she accidentally inflicted upon Jinsol. Even though she wanted to defend her actions, she felt like it would’ve devalued Jinsol’s feelings, something she didn’t want. To think that Jinsol had been holding this in the back of her heart all this time. “I’m sorry.” She tried to fill the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to be sorry. It was all in my head. I should’ve trusted you.” </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun clings onto Jinsol a little tighter, as if trying to prove that she wasn’t going to let go. “I was being selfish at the time.” She looks up to see Jinsol covering her face with her arm.  Gently pulling the arm away, the tears staining Jinsol’s cheeks causes Jungeun’s heart to break even more. Jungeun sat up to wipe Jinsol’s face. “I know this happened so long ago, but I really mean it when I say this: I’m so sorry, Jinsol. If I could do anything to—”  </p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate the intention, but it really doesn’t matter now.” She offers a sad smile to Jungeun. </p><p> </p><p>“Your feelings always matter to me, Jinsol.” Jungeun caresses Jinsol's cheek. Jinsol tenderly grabs Jungeun's wrist. “And we can always talk about anything, even if it’s the past.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. It just seems silly.” Jinsol begins to rub circles on the back of Jungeun’s hand with her thumb. “I was just really insecure. It was always the two of us, you know? I think I just needed to learn how to be away from you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun inwardly smiles, remembering her conversations with Haseul. Maybe she was right. Every couple needs space (and the two of them were totally whipped for each other). </p><p> </p><p>It’s just sad though. Jungeun was suffering for a few days and Jinsol went through 5 months of that. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jinsol.” </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol just hums. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, listening to Jinsol’s heartbeat. “Thank you for giving me space. Thank you for respecting my decision.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for being selfish. I should’ve considered your feelings more. I remember suddenly telling you that I wanted space. You must’ve been blindsided, but within a week you stopped trying to reach out to me.” At this point, Jungeun wasn’t really thinking straight anymore. She was just saying what was on her mind. “You just said you tried to move on after 3 months. It must’ve been a rude awakening when I showed up at your door and asked to get back together.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun gasped. Jinsol has squeezed her rather suddenly and very tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you done making assumptions?” There was a hint of teasing in Jinsol’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun’s lack of response allowed Jinsol to continue. “It’s true that I was hurt when you completely ignored me, but the radio silence hit me with some reality: I’m not going to always be with you and I need to learn to be independent again.</p><p> </p><p>“I had to reassess myself. I was getting jealous of how you were hanging out with your friends, but then I realized that we never got to hang out with other people and you deserve to do that. If you call that being selfish, then I want you to keep being selfish because I acknowledge that I can’t be the only person that makes you happy. For me, I was glad to reconnect with Dami and Yoohyeon. Obviously, you were having fun with your classmates.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I was mad that you made a Tindr, but Yoohyeon has to remind me that we technically weren’t together anymore and that you had a right to do that. Heck, she told me to make one, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun interrupts. “Did you ever match with anyone?” </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol scoffs. “Yeah, but I never pushed through. I only wanted to make you jealous and that seemed wrong for the other person.” </p><p> </p><p>For some odd reason, that made Jungeun feel worse. Jinsol didn’t even get to flirt around without Jungeun being in the back of her head. She knows how affectionate Jinsol is and how sulky she gets when she can’t express said affection.</p><p> </p><p>“And when you came back, I was ecstatic to see you again. I was in the process of moving on, but seeing you just made me realize that maybe I can’t completely erase you from me like I thought you did with me. You make me feel a certain way and time and space wasn’t going to change it. </p><p> </p><p>“At first, I was worried this was a toxic feeling, a red flag that was just convincing me to go back to you. However, something important came to mind: you kept your promise and came back when you said you would. Maybe I shouldn't have lost faith in you, but can you blame me when our relationship is in the air you're dating around? Maybe your timing was a sign. Any sooner and I would’ve been unstable, any later and I might’ve started hating you. Maybe it might’ve been good if I had more space, but at that time I didn’t want it and what’s the point of having this internal battle when we both wish for the same thing. Getting back together was something we both planned and eventually wanted. Really, what's the point of fighting that? To find a sense of individuality? It's one thing to be independent, but it's another thing to be independent <em>in a relationship</em>." </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol sighs as she reflects upon the feelings she just unloaded. “Look, this was all painful, but that was four years ago and look at us now. Happy doesn’t even begin to describe how I feel when I’m with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol holds her hand out and examines it. “Maybe I was left with scars, but those don’t really hold me back. The experiences that I had are what made me who I am today.” She flexes her hand and turns it. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun grabs that hand again with her own. She brings it up to her lips and kisses each knuckle. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol is beyond touched at the action. It’s as if an unknown pressure was taken from her body and Jungeun’s kisses were healing wounds.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad we’re talking about this, Jindori.” Jungeun’s whispers tickle Jinsol’s fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol smiles. She returns the affection with another kiss to the forehead. “I’m sorry for not really bringing it up. I thought it was just a personal problem. I didn’t know you had any opinion about it.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it when I say it. This is all in the past. We’re different people now, not just from that experience. I’ve learned to be patient when we fight. I’ve learned to appreciate space when one of us runs away. I’ve learned that it’s better to text each other ‘goodnight’ even if we are mad at each other because we’re always going to have bad days, but we deserve good nights.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve learned to make you spicy ramyun when you’re having a bad day because it gives you an excuse to cry. I’ve learned to make sure to do the laundry before your period starts because you like the smell of fresh linen. I’ve learned that you need to buy a new shampoo bottle every five months and if you forget to buy one, you get really mad.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve learned,” Jinsol pauses, trying to think of more, but losing to exhaustion. “I’ve learned a lot about you. I've learned about me. I’ve learned a lot about us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jinsol,” Jungeun is really at a loss for words and she doesn’t know if she can handle any more. She’s racking her brain to find some. “How are you so… <em> cool </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol wants to snort at the choice of word, but she knows Jungeun wasn’t that eloquent at spontaneous moments like this. It doesn't help that it's way past her usual bedtime. “I mean, if you think about it, it took me 7 years to figure this all out. I still have a lot to figure out. I don’t know if that’s <em>cool</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Seven years.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Haseul’s question crosses Jungeun’s mind again. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun accepts that right now is not the time to ask that question, but everything is just piecing together perfectly. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol yawns and Jungeun feels apologetic. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun ruggedly relays her appreciation. “Thanks for talking and listening even though you’re tired.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol’s smiles at the irony. It sounded like Jungeun was more exhausted than anything. “Anything else you want to let out? I’m kinda tired, but we might as well go on. I’m in a rather good mood.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun pouts. “Nothing really.” She hums, thinking of anything short they could bring up. There was only one thing on her mind though. “It just— Oh, it’s—” She gives up trying to hide it after Jinsol squeezes her again. “My letters.” </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol tucks a rogue strand of hair behind Jungeun’s ear. She silently chuckles at the sound of her whine. “Are you disappointed?”</p><p> </p><p>Contemplating her answer, Jungeun purses her lips. “I’m sad you don’t have them, but I understand why you did it.” She looks up to Jinsol who just gives her a bittersweet smile. “I might’ve done the same if Jiwoo told me to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I even wrote you letters.” The two chuckle at that fact. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun gives a smug smile. “I don’t need letters from you. I get to be in your arms every night and I get to eat your cooking and I get to bother you at work with you and now I get to sing with you.”</p><p> </p><p>They’re back in their rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>“And you get to steal my clothes. And you kiss me even when you have morning breath. And you will eat the last packet of konjac jelly even though they’re mine.” Jinsol teases with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun punches Jinsol in the stomach. Jinsol just laughs. </p><p> </p><p>“And you’re my everything.” Jinsol sweetly says, resulting in Jungeun groaning at the cringy line. “What? That’s something you’d totally say in a letter!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! It needs to stay in a letter!”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol scoffs at the absurd statement. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun pouts. “I’ll write you more letters. We’ll make more memories.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have a lot of time.” </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun likes the sound of that. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jungeun doesn’t realize that they fell asleep on the couch. Even though it barely fits both of them, it was rather cozy. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol rubs her arm. “Jungie, wake up. Let’s move to our bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Before she sits up, Jungeun sighs. She sees Jinsol’s guitar on the edge of the couch and remembers the nostalgic jam out session they had. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, Jinsol?” Jungeun’s eyes were closed.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Jinsol hoped whatever Jungeun was going to say was quick because she was ready to pass out. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re really screwed, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol thinks about it. She doesn’t get it, but she laughs at how ridiculous and bold the statement was. “Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Like think about it. If you broke up with me anytime soon, I really have no idea what I would do. I’m, like, really dependent on you, especially with this pandemic. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not allowed to break up with me? You hear me? If you want to break up with me, you need a really good excuse, like you're a government spy or you only have 3 months to live.” She smacks her gums. "Actually, I'm not sure if that would stop me." She pauses and Jinsol wants to laugh. "Isn't that crazy? We're so screwed if we think like that? You think of me like that, too. Right, Jindorie? You said you never want to lose me. Well, I promise I'll stay with you but you can't break up with me." Jungeun wraps Jinsol into a tight hug. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol screams in discomfort. “Alright, alright! I won’t break up with you as long as you don’t break up with me! Got it?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun pulls away from the hug. She gives a sheepish grin. Jinsol thinks it’s absolutely adorable how dopey she looks with her closed eyes. She quickly gives a peck at Jungeun’s lips and that seems to awaken the Sleeping Beauty.  </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol yawns and then moves her guitar so it is resting on the ground. She'll put it back in the case later. That case is so far away. “You ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun leans her head on Jinsol’s shoulder. She's trying to calm herself down a little bit. Another song pops in her head. “<em> Take me high, the moment I followed you. Without knowing, my heart moved too. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol smiles. Even though she was tired, she joined in. “<em> The movement resembled you. It’s a secret only we know. As we place it in this night </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun sits up straight and Jinsol stands up. She grabs Jungeun’s hand to help her up. As they walk to the room, they swing their arms as they sweetly look at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Your step, my step (slowly with each other). </em></p><p>
  <em> Can I make a move? Follow me (carefully). </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When the clouds cover the moon, </em>
</p><p><em> We’ll be slow dancing all night. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>The melody repeats itself as they get ready for bed. Even when they brush their teeth and change into their pajamas, one of them is humming along.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol stands in front of their bed. She stares at Jungeun, face still puffy, hair messy. It’s absolutely adorable and to think only she gets to witness it makes her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. </p><p> </p><p>She grabs Jungeun’s hands and puts them around her neck. She then places her hands on Jungeun’s waist and they slowly sway. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, babe. You’re dancing,” Jinsol dreamily whispers.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun lazily smiles as she rolls her eyes. There’s a light blush forming on her cheeks, but she’s too busy appreciating the view in front of her to cower away. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol resumes humming the melody of the song. Even though Jungeun is ready to pass out, maybe she wouldn’t mind dancing with Jinsol all night.</p><p> </p><p>The entertainer for the night sings the chorus and gives Jungeun a rather mischievous look. </p><p> </p><p>That look slowly wakes Jungeun up. When she catches onto what’s about to happen, she’s suddenly taken back to when she told Jinsol she wanted to try rapping in their songs. The next part is something she’s definitely not proud of writing. </p><p> </p><p>The hands around Jinsol's neck suddenly tighten. “Jung Jinsol!” </p><p> </p><p>The owner of the name tries to run away after the choke attempt, but Jungeun’s arms are still wrapped around her. They clumsily fall on their bed. Jinsol is on her back and Jungeun lays on top of her. They look into each other’s eyes. Jinsol still has that cocked eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> What’s your favorite color? </em>” Jinsol starts the rap that Jungeun wrote so many years ago. Jungeun puts a pillow on top of her. </p><p> </p><p>“Jinsol! Stop!” After a while, she pulls the pillow off of her. Jinsol has the biggest, shit-eating grin on her face. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun crosses her arms and childishly turns away from her. Jinsol just laughs and grabs Jungeun’s hand, attempting to pull her back. </p><p> </p><p>Since Jungeun wouldn’t budge, Jinsol took things into her own hands. She crawls on top of Jungeun and leaves light kisses on her bare shoulder and up her neck. Jungeun just giggles at the affection. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol whispers into her ear. “I love you, Jungeun.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a quick reminder. This chapter was supposed to be a part of the last chapters. There's actually a lot of parallelism. I don't know if you care, but I just thought it was cute how a lot of things that Jinsol does it wiping off on Jungeun. That intention is probably gone because I decided to procrastinate updating this, but in case any of y'all wanted to feel that effect. </p><p>GUYS. THE LAST CHAPTER IS COMING SOON. ALSO LOONA COMEBACK UWAHHHH.</p><p>Let's scream about Loona together &lt;3<br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/littlepanduh"> @littlepanduh </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day ??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jungeun and Jinsol talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OH MY FREAKING GOODNESS. </p><p>First of all, I'm really sorry this took forever to update. I was really nitpicky about how I wanted to conclude this story. It's weird because a part of me didn't want to let this story go, but another part of me like <b> needed </b> this story to end because it was lowkey giving me a lot of stress. </p><p>This chapter went through so many drafts. To be honest, I don't know if I completely love it, but I've come to terms with the fact that I won't completely love it and that's fine. I think I've just been anxiously holding on to this chapter and once the weight is lifted off my shoulders, I'll love it wholly. </p><p>ARE YOU GUYS READY??? IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS FLUFF FEST. Prepare to smile at least twice. It's a hot mess, but it's cute. </p><p>By the way, you're not allowed to read this chapter until you stream "Why Not?" </p><p>Go ahead and open a new tab so you can stream. Don't worry. I'll wait for you. </p><p>Thanks for sticking around you guys. I love you so much♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although Jungeun’s gums haven’t fully healed yet, her life is starting to get back to “normal”. She’s actively attending work and started getting groceries again. Jinsol is slowly reintroducing her to her favorite foods but remains cautious since Jungeun’s gums occasionally swell up and they don’t want a repeat of what happened on the third night. Hyunjin actually came over with some more of those sweet rolls and luckily for Jungeun, there was no pain when she ate it. </p><p> </p><p>Jam out sessions have become a daily thing. Jinsol wanted to learn newer songs. Jungeun just wanted to sing with Jinsol. The once-beloved “Love Letter” is now considered off-limits. Jinsol assured Jungeun that she had moved on from that experience, but Jungeun wasn’t exactly comfortable with the situation so they just mutually respected that caution. </p><p> </p><p>I don’t really know how much time has passed. Ten days? Two weeks? Jungeun and Jinsol are back to a life where days meld into nights and Sunday feels like Monday. No more pills or mouthwash, just movie nights and deep talks (and not so deep talks). Jungeun wakes up early for work. Jinsol stays up late. Jungeun makes coffee in the morning. Jinsol finally found time to get a dang lightbulb for the fridge. </p><p> </p><p>Tonight, Jinsol cooked <em> samgyetang </em> , as promised nearly two weeks ago. Jungeun wasn’t urgently requesting that dish, since the initial solicitation was just for teasing purposes, but appreciated the sentiment. It wasn't your typical <em> samgyetang </em> as Jinsol nearly boiled all the vegetables to the point that they were liquified. Jungeun couldn’t complain. It was friendly to her gums and much more flavorful than the oatmeal and porridge she’d been eating (although she does love that, too).</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun is comforted by the fact that they could actually share a meal. It wasn’t just one person eating soggy ramen and the other one eating <em> gimbap </em> . Both her and Jinsol were eating <em> samgyetang </em> and rice. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol even let her eat the <em> japchae </em> (and let her try the kimchi, however, it was too crunchy for her comfort). </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t exactly a special dinner. It’s too lame and too much of a stretch to label it something like their first shared dinner together since Jungeun’s surgery. </p><p> </p><p>Somehow, it still felt special. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun thinks it is simply because she’s with Jinsol. (Doesn’t that seem kinda silly, though, since she’s basically been with her 24/7?)</p><p> </p><p>She’d like to think it’s because they are overcoming a potentially low point in their relationship, but Jungeun still had a long way to go until she was fully healed and Jinsol still had to learn to be a calm caretaker. </p><p> </p><p>They still learned from this experience. They’re going to keep learning. </p><p> </p><p>It’s the small things that count anyway, right? Anything and everything can be special with the right people. </p><p> </p><p>The two sit across from each other, talking about simple-minded things, like Haseul coming over again and news about the pandemic. </p><p> </p><p>It was relaxing. Jungeun almost didn’t want to ruin that comfort with a conversation about… you know. </p><p> </p><p>However, Jungeun also felt that it was an appropriate time and she was in the right position to ask the burning question. She had this overflowing love and appreciation for Jinsol—words came along with it, too. The past few weeks showed how much Jinsol endured for her. They have seven years under their belt, but they’ve been acting and functioning like a married couple for who knows how long. </p><p> </p><p>What is Jungeun afraid of? </p><p> </p><p>Still, she hesitates, greedy to bask in this serene atmosphere, allowing this presence to be an excuse not to talk about the future.</p><p> </p><p>As she contemplates, Jinsol surprisingly brought out a molten lava cake and ice cream for dessert. Jungeun doesn’t remember the last time she had cake so she’s over the moon. Jinsol gets brownie points—pun fully intended—for getting something not too chewy or crunchy. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a perfect distraction for Jungeun. They eat their dessert in near silence, save for all the giggles. Jinsol feeds her a scoop of ice cream. Jungeun has to wipe the chocolate that stuck on Jinsol’s chin.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they finish, it’s getting late and maybe Jungeun isn’t awake enough to have this conversation, but something about the way Jinsol’s eyes ooze with honey and how her smile hasn’t dropped the entire night makes Jungeun feel like she has nothing to lose. </p><p> </p><p>She quietly inhales and ignores the beating heart reaching her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Jinsol.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a surge of giddiness with an aftertaste of trepidation. Jungeun bites her lip and grips onto her ice cream bowl a little tighter. Her eyes want to look elsewhere, but staring at Jinsol keeps her grounded. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Have you ever thought about…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>...getting married?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A whole second feels like a whole minute. It’s quiet. Jungeun feels all of her muscles tighten. Dread and fear start knocking at the door to her heart and she’s starting to feel herself crumble when they do manage to get in. </p><p> </p><p>Although she wants to cower away, she’s glad she kept her eyes on Jinsol. </p><p> </p><p>Because those honey-dripping eyes and that unrelenting smile—they never left.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, Jinsol’s eyebrows perk up. Jungeun does not miss the way her cheeks turn pink or the upwards twitch of her lips. “What? I-I thought you finished all your prescriptions last week. Are you still feeling side effects?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun lets out a breath. She rolls her eyes and lays her head on her palm. It was such a Jinsol-esque response. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not the answer she’s looking for, but it actually doesn’t matter. Jinsol can read Jungeun’s mind, which is why she knew it was okay to give a lighthearted response to that kind of question. It’s much more relieving to receive that kind of reaction, rather than the worst-case scenario of Jinsol cowering in fear or running away.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun knows she shouldn’t be expecting an answer, especially since it was a loaded question and Jinsol likes to think about serious topics like this. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Jungeun doesn’t need an answer today; Jinsol’s reaction was enough for Jungeun. </p><p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Jinsol briefly looks down into her bowl. Jungeun also avoids eye contact to hide the slightest disappointment that might peak out. That dread and fear are still knocking at her heart and she tries to calm herself down while appearing unaffected.</p><p> </p><p>“To you,” Jinsol replies monotonically.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun’s fight-or-flight instincts kick in. She thinks it’s a question. “To anyone.” The younger woman sits up and shrugs while she distracts herself by playing with the spoon in her bowl. Sure, she’d be jealous thinking about someone else getting married to Jinsol, but anything can happen. Maybe they’d get in a serious fight or Jungeun unfortunately passes early. Maybe Jinsol dreamed of getting married to someone when she was younger, like a high school sweetheart or—.</p><p> </p><p>“No, silly. I’ve thought about getting married.” There’s a pregnant pause. Jungeun looks away from her bowl and gazes back at her girlfriend’s eyes. Jinsol’s smile widens. “<em> To you </em>,” she emphasizes. </p><p> </p><p>When Jungeun understood what Jinsol said, she felt like she forgot how to breathe. She gawks in disbelief, so Jinsol repeated herself, this time with more conviction. “I’ve thought about getting married to you, Jungeun.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s what Jungeun wanted to hear, but suddenly her brain is malfunctioning and her heart is in overdrive. The words echo in Jungeun’s ears and she thinks her eardrums are pulsing. She drops her spoon and it falls out of the bowl, but she can care less about it. All she does care about are the eyes that are locked to hers and the soul that is connected as well. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol amusingly reaches across the table to pick up the spoon. After she does so, she grabs Jungeun’s hand. Jungeun immediately interlocks their fingers and thumbs at her palm. She knows she has a stupid grin on her face and that she’s blushing like crazy, but, <em> damn </em>, she’s in too deep and refuses to look any other direction.  </p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t a proposal, right? You don’t have a ring in your pocket or something? I was kinda thinking about proposing after this stupid pandemic. You know, whenever it ends.” Jinsol starts rambling but also doesn’t care if she sounds like a fool. “We can get married in Las Vegas or in Toronto. Maybe Haseul and Jiwoo can tag along and witness it. I mean, our marriage wouldn’t be validated here, but <em> at least we can say we got married </em>, rings and everything.” Jungeun doesn’t miss the way Jinsol’s eyes sparkle when she says that. “I know we can’t adopt a kid, but maybe we can adopt a dog or something. We’re pretty settled in this apartment. Maybe we can take things a step further and buy a house together. I don’t know. I mean, I considered immigrating to another country, but that really is another conversation to have. Whatever works for you. If there’s any problem or disagreement, we always manage to work it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun is a little taken back about how much Jinsol has thought about it, considering they’ve never talked about it, even jokingly. She was getting kinda overwhelmed over these unspoken plans. </p><p> </p><p>She puts her other hand on her thigh to steady herself up.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking Jungeun was reaching into her pocket, Jinsol’s jaw dropped. “Oh, my god. Jungeun!” Jinsol covered her mouth. Her eyes started brimming with tears. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun was perplexed by Jinsol’s rather dramatic reaction, but realized the placement of her hand might’ve given her the wrong idea. “Oh, no! I’m not proposing! I swear!” She shows her empty hand. “I was just propping myself up.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol sighs in relief and a tear falls down her right eye. She quickly wipes it away and chuckles. “Thank goodness.” She takes a deep breath. “I mean, I wouldn’t say no if you proposed to me tonight, but I really thought it would be a little more romantic than overcooked <em> samgyetang </em> and convenience store ice cream while your gums are still healing.”</p><p> </p><p>(Jungeun wants to know if Jinsol has planned a proposal for her—oh, she has, by the way, just you wait—but isn’t sure if she’s ready to hear that answer.) </p><p> </p><p>She tries to compose herself and give some context to Jinsol. “I, uh, know this is kinda random and probably really sudden for you. I just have been thinking about us lately. I don’t know if I ever say this enough, but I really appreciate you taking care of me after my surgery. I know it hasn’t been easy, but you were always on time for my medications and made special meals for me and listened to me whine and you held me when I was in pain and, god,” she palms her face, “you went all the way home and brought your guitar.” </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol laughs, thinking about how crazy it sounds coming out of Jungeun’s mouth. Did all of that really happen in a span of two weeks?</p><p> </p><p>“You probably could tell, but it was like hell. I was in so much pain. I was frustrated. I hated being a dead weight for nearly a week. Despite all that, you made me feel special, even when I felt like complete... shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol nervously coughs because Jungeun isn’t one to curse and it sounds foreign to her. However, Jinsol knew that every time Jungeun cursed, she really meant it. </p><p> </p><p>“And, you know, other things decide to crash into us, like life and emotions. My insecurities got to the best of me and you always found ways to comfort and reassure me. We acknowledged tucked-away trauma and managed to civilly move past it. I can confidently say that you know me so well and maybe that’s because we’ve been dating for seven years, but the fact that I can say both truths is something we can’t take for granted or just gloss over.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun feels herself start to ramble. The thoughts collected from the past weeks start to spill out. </p><p> </p><p>This was going to be one hell of a speech. </p><p> </p><p>“You know me so well; you know things that I don’t even recognize myself. You know I don’t like letting my guard down. You know that I don’t really like it if someone takes care of me. But do you know that I genuinely like both things if it’s with you? I can be vulnerable around you because <em> you're the only person who makes me feel safe </em>. I feel like there were so many opportunities for you to tease me or exploit me of the affectionate tendencies that I’ve been showing lately, and to some extent you did, but you never crossed any lines. In fact, it seems more like you protected me. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how much I value that? I’m so used to taking care of myself, but now I’m blessed to have someone I can always rely on. I accept that I’m not always going to be healthy or strong, so if someone needs to take care of me, I want it to be you. I like your food. I like your hugs of comfort. I like your attentiveness. I like... you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You like me,” Jinsol pokes fun at her with an arched eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>To tease her, Jungeun doesn’t take the bait. “I already had a lot of trust in you before this, but I now feel like I can just give you <b>all </b>of my trust.” She takes a deep breath at the bold statement. “That sounds so dangerous, but that’s how confident I feel about you. I’m willing to risk it all.”</p><p> </p><p>She chuckles nervously, surprised by the passion within her, yet still feeling like she’s not giving enough. “Fuck, Jinsol. It’s scary thinking about it, but it’s almost <em> scarier </em>saying it out loud. I mean, you talked about finding independence, as a person and within a relationship. Haseul also talked to me about couples needing to take a break. I’ve been thinking about that a lot, but, Jinsol, do you know what’s the best part about being with someone you love and trust so much? </p><p> </p><p>“There are <em> so </em> many moments where I can carelessly wallow in us being together and how much <em> I just love being together </em> . It’s terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. Do you know how much trust that requires? It probably doesn’t seem like a lot, but I really can’t be that way in front of other people. When I’m with you, I can let go of any insecurities and worries. I know I come off cold or playing hard to get, but there are hours or days or <em> weeks </em> when I want to spoil you with dinner or cuddle in your arms or just be in your presence and <em> I get to show that to you </em>. I get to be my real self in front of you without any fear or judgment. Do you know how liberating and relieving that sounds? I don’t have to worry about the what-ifs or the maybes because you always answer them with such confidence that allows me to always keep my head forward. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that sounds like a failed attempt of being deep.” Jungeun brushes a hand through her hair. Jinsol just giggles and nods as a sign of encouragement to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>“Lately, I’ve been thinking about myself: who I am and who I want to be. To be honest, when I am Jungeun, I have to put a wall up. I mean, it’s only normal, right? I have to keep pushing myself to get work done. I have to deal with the fact that someone has to make dinner and that someone might just be me. And although that is a genuine version of me, sometimes, I just want to stop carrying around those walls. I want to snap at my boss or my client. I want to stop making food and just order take-out. Obviously, it’s normal to slip into this immature mindset, but with how often I feel that way, it’s not something I can indulge in. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how you do it, Jinsol, but you just do things that allow me to tap into those indulgences without hurting anyone. Maybe I can’t ask my boss to give me a break, but I can come home and ask you to watch dramas together so I can yell at how stupid the characters are. Maybe both of us are too tired to cook, but I can ask you to make instant ramen. There are so many things I can do alone, but I can always depend on you when I'm not able to function. It’s tiring maintaining myself sometimes, so being able to share my worst moments with someone reliable like you eases those burdens. </p><p> </p><p>“I ask myself the question: who am I? Obviously, I am Kim Jungeun, but that includes so many versions of me. I am Jungeun, the financer. I am Jungeun, a dancer. I am Jungeun, an alumnus of Seoul National University. </p><p> </p><p>“I am also Jungeun, Jung Jinsol’s girlfriend, and I take a lot of pride in having that side of me.” Tears start forming in Jungeun’s eyes, but she smirks. Jinsol mirrors the emotional grin. “Jinsol, you’re so smart and respectable and mature and strong and talented.” Jinsol cocks an eyebrow and shakes her head, thinking about how many disasters happened the past few weeks, but Jungeun counters by nodding her head and tightening the grip on her hand. “I know you don’t always feel that way. Heck, you can be suffocating and frustrating, but that just shows you’re human. I love that about you, Jinsol. </p><p> </p><p>“Who do I want to be? Of course, I want to move up in my job. I want to be a better dancer. But if you really think about what’s been happening the past few weeks, heck, maybe even the past few months, I realized I just want to be <em> happy </em>. It’s so simple, yet it can be hard to obtain. I’ve been through so much pain and the way you can make me smile even through the toughest times gives me so much purpose in life.</p><p> </p><p>“After reflecting so much, I can tell you a bunch of other things that make me happy and how I see myself in a few years. I can go off, listing each thing and reasons why, but you know what really overcame me? </p><p> </p><p>“I want to share this happiness and a future <em> with you </em> . Being independent is important, but being dependent is another set of responsibilities that we've braced together. We’re going to keep being our individual selves, but we’re going to keep being together and <em>that’s important to me</em>. Sure, promises and rules are going to be broken, but we’re going to keep loving and forgiving and learning and that requires so much patience and tolerance and respect which are all special feelings I’ve manifested myself, regardless if it’s from you or my friends or my family.    </p><p> </p><p>“There’s only one person that I want to share this feeling with. I want it to be you. </p><p> </p><p>“Jinsol, I want it to be you for the rest of my life.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to take care of me and, and I want to take care of you. I want to see you grow old and get wrinkles and complain about back pain. I want to be there when you get a promotion or switch jobs. I want to be dancing and singing next to you for years and years to come.  </p><p> </p><p>“I know there’s so much in between, especially unhappy moments, and I want to experience all of that, too. We’ve already had our fair share of those and I’ve learned from them. I respect silence between us, but I want us to be comfortable to talk about anything, whether it is from our distant past or something an hour ago or eight years from now. I know one of us is going to be sick and it's tiring to take care of the other, but we'll get through it together. I accept the fact that there’s going to be a lot of fights ahead of us, but I want us to solve our problems before we go to bed because I know I can live a little easier when I sleep in your arms.”</p><p> </p><p>At this point, Jungeun’s throat tightens, and her voice cracks at how sentimental she’s feeling. She pushes through, comforted by the fact that it’s Jinsol in front of her and she wouldn’t care about it. “I want us to keep crying together and singing together and eating meals together and talking about little things together. I want us to explore together and grow together and take on the world together. I want us to beat this freaking pandemic together. It honestly <em> terrifies </em>me thinking about a future without us being together.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun looks deep into Jinsol’s eyes as she tries to catch her own breath and clear her throat. She knows this is a lot to take in, but she feels the need to let it out and just tell Jinsol how deeply she feels about her.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol’s mouth is left agape as she tries to look for words. “Wow. You must have been thinking <em> a lot </em>about this.”</p><p> </p><p>Again, a Jinsol-esque response, but Jungeun loves it all. She knows Jinsol is trying and at least it doesn’t make the conversation feel completely one-sided. Jungeun nods. “It took me seven years and a handful of letters to figure out the words I wanted to say.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry if I’m coming off so strong and so out of the blue—”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol interrupts her by shaking her head. “I’m not.” She quietly laughs. “<em> I love it </em> . This is the most talking you’ve done in the past few weeks and it’s about <em>me</em>. Keep going.”</p><p> </p><p>Although Jinsol just gave her permission to continue, Jungeun was running out of energy and she really needed to get to her point. She inhales deeply. “I don’t know if you had time to think about it, but I hope you feel the same.</p><p> </p><p>“I know we already act like a married couple, but… it’s different saying it out loud. It’s different <em> talking </em>about it.”</p><p> </p><p>This was it.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to marry you, Jung Jinsol. I want to be your forever partner.” </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun catches her breath. She didn’t realize how much she had to say, yet she feels like she could talk for hours, maybe days. For the past 10 minutes, she’s been relaying her love for Jinsol, but somehow that last sentence had so much more weight than the monologue that supported it. </p><p> </p><p>She means it.</p><p> </p><p>She means it with her whole heart. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure this isn’t a marriage proposal? Quite honestly, that sounds like marriage vows already.” Jinsol smirks and bites her lip.</p><p> </p><p>The woman in front of her rolls her eyes, but internally, she shamelessly consumes the cheese. How is it that Jungeun professed her love for Jinsol through an entire 1,700-and-some-word monologue, yet Jinsol always swoons her over with stupid comebacks? How on earth is Jinsol so charming? (The real question is if Jinsol is actually charming or if Jungeun is just simping really hard.)</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun really wants to tease back with a scowl, but the smirk won’t leave her face. She lets go of Jinsol’s hand and crosses her arms in an attempt to appear unaffected. “Why on earth would I be giving you the ring? You lost our couple ring after 6 months.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol’s jaw drops at the truth bomb. She pokes the inside of her cheek with her tongue in disbelief of how the mood shifted. “In my defense, we got couple ear-<em> rings </em> and I have never taken it off, even to shower!” She tucks away her hair to show the piece of jewelry that Jungeun was admiring a few weeks ago. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun responds by sticking her tongue out. “You still lost that ring.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling her eyes, Jinsol groans and rubs her face. It’s been over 6 years since that incident happened and Jungeun still uses it against her. </p><p> </p><p>Do you think she’ll still hold it against her when they’re married? (The answer is yes.)</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol clicks her tongue and shakes her head. “I knew this was too good to be true. The Jungeun I know doesn’t spend 15 minutes talking about how much she loves me.” She dramatically sighs. “I deserve that though.” Jinsol holds her hand in front of her. “I promise I wouldn’t lose an engagement ring, especially if it came with a “proposal” like yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun grabs her hand and interlocks their fingers again. Jinsol looks up, only to see Jungeun pouting, which causes her to melt. “I thought you said you wanted to propose. I’m expecting something <em> bigger </em> and <em> better </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Her provocation worked. Jinsol lets out a cross between a scoff and a laugh. Jungeun chuckles at the reaction. “Okay. I’ll try. I still need to figure out your ring size.” She sets down their hands on the table and thumbs at the bare ring finger. “I was looking around for diamond rings, but it seems like they’re getting phased out. Some guy was trying to sell me one that had meteorites in it. There were these pretty rings with sapphire gemstones, but they weren’t the ones that caught my eye.”</p><p> </p><p>There she goes again, talking about plans that Jungeun hasn’t heard of. That means Jinsol has also been thinking about this for a while then? That means Jinsol has a plan?</p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean you feel the same?” There’s an obvious answer, but Jungeun wants to hear it. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Of course </em> I do <em> . </em> It’s just— Look— I—” Jinsol stammers. “Right now, I just don’t have many words to give you because I wasn’t really prepared to profess my love for you tonight. Can you forgive me and just accept the food I cooked and brought for you? I promise I’ll blow your mind with my proposal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you really,” Jungeun continues teasing?</p><p> </p><p>“Only because I <em> like </em>you so much.” Jinsol childishly brings up the moderate choice of word Jungeun used earlier. “I want to marry you, too, Kim Jungeun. I want that.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun lets out a laugh of relief. Tears fell down her cheek, too. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the past few weeks washed over her. </p><p> </p><p>The pain. </p><p>The comfort. </p><p>The warmth. </p><p>The consideration. </p><p>The teasing. </p><p>The care. </p><p>The sacrifice.</p><p> </p><p>A promise.</p><p> </p><p>It was all Jinsol. </p><p> </p><p>It was going to keep being Jinsol. </p><p> </p><p>That alone was comforting to Jungeun. </p><p> </p><p>The tears couldn’t stop this time. When Jinsol cooes at her, Jungeun weeps into her elbow to hide herself. She knows it’s useless, but it was worth trying. Jungeun just exposed a part of herself and it was only normal of her to put up some sort of wall again. </p><p> </p><p>But just like she said, Jinsol was ready to be her protector. She was going to enable Jungeun to embrace her raw self. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun feels the hand holding Jinsol being lifted and hears a chair scraping against the floor. Soon enough, her head was against Jinsol’s abdomen and her arms instinctively wound around Jinsol’s legs. Sobs of relief, happiness, and leftover passion were dampened by an entire unit of Jinsol. Jungeun wiped her tears away on her shirt. Jinsol rubbed Jungeun’s back with one hand and caressed her head with the other, entangling her fingers into Jungeun’s locks. She bent down to give Jungeun a light kiss on the crown of her head. </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, it courses through Jinsol as well and her own waterworks show begins. Her sniffles accompany Jungeun’s cries, despite it being cacophonic. Jungeun can feel tears on the top of her own head. She knows they belong to Jinsol and she wants to reciprocate the comfort that Jinsol was providing her. However, she held back. Right now, she needed Jinsol more than ever. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun lets out her sobs and Jinsol whispers sweet nothings to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Kim Jungeun, You mean the world to me.”</p><p>“I love everything about you. I will continue to love you.”</p><p>“You’re the most important person to me.”</p><p>“Loving you is the greatest honor I could ever receive.”</p><p>“You make me feel like the luckiest person in the world. I’m so lucky to call you mine.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to get married to you.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a lot for Jungeun. It was a lot for Jinsol. </p><p> </p><p>It’ll be okay since they’re there for each other. They'll hold each other up. </p><p> </p><p>When things simmer down, they still hold each other. Jungeun nuzzles close to her and Jinsol lightly sways them, similar to the day she took Jungeun home from the dental office. </p><p> </p><p>“Jinsol, I love you so, so, so, so much.” It’s nearly a mumble in Jinsol’s stomach, but Jinsol could hear it loud and clear.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too, Jungeun, more than yesterday and less than tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The two lay in bed, dopey grins plastered on each other’s faces. It’s past midnight, but they’re both too giddy to fall asleep. Jungeun is laying on her side, not really caring if her gums would be swollen tomorrow morning. Jinsol cups Jungeun’s cheeks, something she’s been hesitant of doing since it would usually inflict pain. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol hasn’t really said anything in the past hour. Jungeun’s just smiling at Jinsol, thinking about how she loves everything about her. Jinsol’s smiling because she loves seeing Jungeun happy especially after witnessing so many pouts and frowns and cries these past few weeks. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun lets out a giggle. At this point, Jinsol is too sleepy to try to figure out what’s making her girlfriend so elevated. Half an hour ago, it was because Jungeun thought Jinsol’s cheeks were so squishy when she smiled. Fifteen minutes ago, it was because she was excited to talk to Haseul about it. (Don’t tell Jinsol, but Jungeun is now thinking about how she wants to visit an animal shelter and look for a new puppy to adopt together.)</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol is absolutely clueless, but she doesn’t care. Even in their dark room, Jungeun’s smile is so bright. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a pang in Jinsol’s heart. Something about Jungeun’s smile has been hypnotizing her all day. Was it due to happiness or was it something different? She’s never really seen Jungeun’s gums when she smiles. It also doesn’t look as strained. </p><p> </p><p>Was Jinsol going insane? Was she overthinking things? Was she so deep in love?</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jungie. Can I ask you an honest question?”</p><p> </p><p>“If we adopt a puppy, would it take your surname or mine?” Oops. Jungeun spilled. I mean, it’s not like she could help it. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol furrows her eyebrows, confusion and infatuation broiling within her. <em> Your surname or mine? A puppy? </em> The question makes her head spin a little bit. If she was being honest, with last night’s conversation and Jungeun’s enthusiasm for the past two hours, Jinsol is a little overwhelmed and sensitive. At this point, Jungeun could probably tell her that she was growing another arm and she would swoon. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. We can figure it out later.” Jungeun softens at Jinsol’s befuddled expression. “What did you want to ask?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol tries to regain composure. She almost loses her train of thought, but Jungeun’s smile keeps her on track. </p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me, for I am not sure how to gracefully word what I’m about to say.” She admires that smile one more time. “I liked your smile beforehand, but I must say, it looks prettier lately.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol expects Jungeun to say something corny and cliche, like how she’s ‘always looked this way’ or how ‘she’s happy because of her’’. Maybe it’ll make Jungeun childishly upset. If this was Jungeun pre-quarantine, she might cower in embarrassment.  </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun’s grin softens. For a second, Jinsol is worried that she did say the wrong thing, however, the grin is still as sweet as ever. “I’m not going to lie. It’s easier to smile when you’re not in pain. With my wisdom teeth gone, that pressure back there is gone and I can smile wider.”</p><p> </p><p>The words are like an additional weight off of Jinsol’s chest. In fact, Jinsol felt a sense of pride take up that space. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun leans closer to Jinsol, their lips merely inches away from each other. “I’m only smiling because I had such a great caretaker.” She pauses and it takes everything in Jinsol to not kiss her then and there. "I plan on getting married to her, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>There’s the Jungeun Jinsol knows (and dearly loves). </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol doesn’t really get to indulge in the pride of successfully taking care of her girlfriend (fiancé?) because Jungeun steals a kiss between them. It’s gentle and warm and sweet and…</p><p> </p><p>It’s all Jungeun.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun pulls away. Their foreheads are still touching. A tingling sensation lingers on each other’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsol tenderly rubs her thumb against Jungeun’s cheek. Jungeun lets out a sheepish giggle. The older woman decides to tease her further with light pecks. </p><p> </p><p>Impatient, Jungeun grabs Jinsol’s nape and kisses her once more. This time it’s a little more passionate and laced with desire. The feeling was addicting and Jinsol was ready to get lost in it. </p><p> </p><p>Something in the back of her head (actually, closer to her throat) tells her to stop. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol pulls away and catches her breath. “We really shouldn’t.” She offers a rather reluctant grin. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>The longing in Jungeun’s eyes seemingly washes away as Jungeun focuses on Jinsol’s firm gaze. Jinsol’s right anyway. Jungeun can already feel the tension in her jaw building up (it was probably from smiling all night though). She might wake up with swollen cheeks in the morning. (She did. Actually, it was only one cheek.)</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun lightly returns the expression and nods. Jinsol offers an apologetic kiss on her forehead before pulling Jungeun closer. The younger one cradles her head on Jinsol’s chest while one arm snakes under Jinsol’s waist and the other lays on top of Jinsol’s heart. Jinsol has an arm wrapped around Jungeun’s shoulder and the other on top of Jungeun’s hand. Their legs were tangled underneath the sheets. </p><p> </p><p>Everything felt right. It’s like the way things were before the surgery, maybe before COVID-19. </p><p> </p><p>They’d like to think that being in this position makes them feel like they’re going back to their normal selves, but less than an hour later, Jinsol admittedly starts losing feeling in her arm where Jungeun laid her head and Jungeun forgot about how Jinsol’s snores are louder when she’s closer to her. </p><p> </p><p>The two naturally ebb away from each other and eventually fall into a deep slumber. It’ll take some time before they get back to their old sleeping habits. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun doesn’t really mind. She has forever with Jinsol anyways. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, um, I guess this is it. *cough* jk there might be a sequel *cough*</p><p>I have a lot of emotions right now. They range from relief to sadness to excitement. Most importantly, I feel a lot of gratitude. </p><p>Thank you.<br/>Thank you.<br/>Thank you.</p><p>Thank you to my readers. Thank you to my commenters. Thank you to those that leave a Kudos. Thank you to my fanartists. </p><p>This fic, specifically the last half of this story, would not be here without you guys. I know a lot of authors say that. It seems cliché and superficial to say, but for this story, at least, it has gone through so many drafts and it honestly would not have gone through these many changes if it wasn't for your motivation. I became really invested in these characters and overall plot thanks to you guys. I usually don't go through such drastic processes of editing and refining, but y'all inspired me to really push my limits. It really has been a fun experience. Writing is always a pleasure (for the most part anyway) and talking to you guys about it is another level of gratification. For that, I'm forever grateful. </p><p>If I can be vulnerable for a hot second, my life is kinda going through a low point. My unemployment has made me a little bit existential and the constant rejection I've been receiving is just... really shitty. I try to be positive, but it's honestly really hard, especially when I'm dealing with other things like teaching my parents about social injustice and the lowkey fear of dying twice due to the California wildfires. I lost a lot of confidence and hope in myself these past 8 months. This story is an escape for me. The actual experience of aftercare was more lonely and painful and I'm glad to be able to turn this into something positive.</p><p>So thank you. Thank you for giving this story a chance. Thank you for giving me some confidence. Thank you for giving me a reason to wake up in the morning. Thank you for making me want to work instead of laying in bed all day. Thank you for making me feel like I'm finally doing something right.</p><p>Wisdom Teeth was a huge experiment for me. Every single chapter felt like a risk and I never felt confident posting any chapter. The love and support it received were honestly unimaginable. I'm not one to count readers or upvotes, but damn, I've never seen a number like that in my life (for my stories). I honestly can't ignore that. Honestly, when this fic hit 30 subscribers on AFF, I was shocked. Now there's 100+ of y'all? I don't know how Hits on AO3 break down, but I was shitting myself when it had 500 hits. Seriously, this reception is overwhelming. This story is also something that has helped me achieve a lot of personal goals as a writer. IT STILL SHOCKS ME THAT I WROTE FLUFF. Not only is it "just fluff", but it's a freaking 9-chapter, +25k worded story. I <i>never</i> thought I'd do either of those things. This is the most fun I've had writing a story. It's really rewarding to see people appreciate it. I glad you guys got to witness this. </p><p>Okay. If you've ever had a conversation with me, you know I will talk a lot, so I'll spare you some time and end things here. As always, you can read my extended author's note <a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1bVUrbUCnKbt5XfRzm_0O5_VfnxAFGxtcNrB2S43--L8/edit?usp=sharing"> here</a>. I don't know if you want to read it today because it's twice as long as this chapter and contains random behind the scenes of what actually happened to me when I had my wisdom teeth yanked out, but if you read anything from it, please read the portion titled "Thank You♥" because the words that I'm writing here are honestly never enough.</p><p>(Wait, before I go, if you haven't read it yet, I wrote an extended version of chapter 2. There's 2x more of the "I want that" cute content. You can read it <a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1dgYz78fkYWMgGjHouSqXF1SnW65Uy-UqrXkqcnFc6dw/edit?usp=sharing">here</a>. I don't mean to play favorites, but this is dedicated to the people who have been here since that chapter was released. Y'all really taught me the meaning of loving myself LOL.) </p><p>I'm sad to see this story end, but I'm really excited to see what's next. </p><p>Thank you for joining me on this journey. I hope to see you guys soon. I'll miss you. </p><p>As always: stay hydrated, eat a snack or two, tell someone you love them, get some rest, take your supplements, grades don't define you, it's just a bad day not a bad life, you are appreciated, you matter, YOU GOT THIS. </p><p>Oh yeah, STREAM WHY NOT?</p><p>Stay safe and healthy~</p><p>(If you have time, please tell me what you liked about this fic. Thank you again♥ <a href="https://twitter.com/littlepanduh">Twitter (@littlepanduh)</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/LittlePanduh">Curious Cat (@LittlePanduh)</a>)</p><p>Thank you. 謝謝. Muchos gracias. ありがとうございました. Merci beaucoup. 감사합니다. Maraming salamat po.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>